Worlds Collide
by silkyterrier34
Summary: Different languages. Different times. Different kingdoms. The Disney Princesses are brought together by a crazy woman. They must now rely on each other to survive in the woods they were thrown into and figure out a way to get home.
1. The Woman with the Book

**Thank you for clicking on this story. Since I was a little girl I wanted to see the Disney Princesses meet each other and I wanted to write a story about it before I even had a fanfiction account. I was recently inspired again by Buzzfeed's _Historically Accurate Disney Princesses_ video on YouTube. I have been doing research to see where and when each princess would have been living. I received multiple answers on the internet and decided on where each princess would live as well as what they'd speak and when they lived.**

* * *

Princess Description- Country they live, language they speak, and when they lived.

Snow White: Germany; German; 1500s

Cinderella: France; French; 1700s

Aurora: England; English; 1300s

Ariel: Denmark; Danish; 1800s

Mulan: China; Traditional Chinese; Han Dynasty

Pocahontas: Powhatan of Virginia; Powhatan; 1600s

Jasmine: Arabian Peninsula; Arabic; 300s

Tiana: USA; English; 1920's

Belle: France; French; 1700s

Merida: Scotland; Gaelic; 900s

Anna: Norway; Norwegian; early 1800s

Elsa: Norway; Norwegian; early 1800s

Rapunzel: Germany; German; early 1800s

* * *

Usually stories like this begin with, "Once upon a time..." Not this one. There is no _time_ here, there are _times_ that will soon all come together and meet. Not to mention, we start our story relatively close to now, in an underground hideout. It was dark, the walls lined with computers showing different areas of the forest surrounding the hideout.

In a chair, in front of the far biggest computer was a pale and skinny woman. Her eyes were dull, hair well kept but losing its color, and her short fingernails were typing away on the keyboard. That is until she took her hands off the device and opened a book hidden on her lap.

The book, _Thirteen Stories of Influential Women_, was a book she read over and over again. Only some have been confirmed as true, but the woman was certain that the book told the stories of these girls truly. She researched as much as she could about them, and found what she believed was proof that they once existed.

The first part of the book were stories from Germany. The first was of a girl named Snow White. She had been a princess and then queen of Germany. Her stepmother had tried to have her killed a few years after the death of her father (the girl's mother passed away many years before), but Snow White found refuge with seven dwarves. They were faithful companions, but failed to stop Snow White from taking that bite of a poison apple. She had died until a prince came along and kissed her awake. The stepmother had mysteriously gone missing, so Germany was in desperate need of a new leader. The deeply in love Snow White and the Prince married shortly after and were made King and Queen of Germany. The dwarves were invited to live in the palace.

A year later a famine had struck Germany. Families barely had enough food to feed themselves, selling any of the food risked starvation. Nevertheless, Germany had to trade with its neighbors. With no food to sell, Germany needed a new strategy in the markets. It had been Snow White to come up with the brilliant idea to get farmers to trade their plows for pickaxes to mine for gems to trade. The dwarves eagerly trained the new miners to be safe in this hazardous job. The kingdom traded these gems and minerals to other countries and were able to avoid an economic crisis thanks to Snow White's brilliant idea.

Centuries after the tale of Snow White came the tale of Rapunzel, a descendant. Like Snow White, she was princess in Germany, specifically the Kingdom of Corona. As a baby she had been stolen by a selfish woman wanting to use the powers of Rapunzel's long hair to keep her young. About 18 years later she finally fled with a thief whom she fell in love with, nearly giving up her newly found freedom to save his life. The man cut her magical hair, making it useless to the woman, who turned to dust. The princess was returned to her parents and the thief was pardoned for his crimes. As many predicted, the two were wed.

Her story alone had made people question the justice system. Her husband was literally rooms away from the gallows before being saved from death. Perhaps petty criminals at least could be rehabilitated rather than killed. This lead to the death penalty being reserved for serious offences only. Rapunzel and the new prince fully supported this change. Rapunzel's bubbly and friendly personality also helped Germany turn enemies whom they were on the brink of war to allies. This was all before she even became queen.

The next country visited is Norway, where two sisters named Elsa and Anna were the princesses of Arendelle. They were cousins to Rapunzel but not descendants of Snow White. Growing up, Elsa had led a very secluded life away from the entire kingdom. Anna had a very bubbly personality that proved to either annoy or please others.

Elsa had magical ice powers, thus the reason why she was so secluded, and had them kept secret from everyone until her coronation three years after her parents died. The secret caused others to view her unfavorably as a monster, causing her to set off an eternal winter. She ran off in an attempt not to hurt anyone, not knowing the winter she caused. Anna ran after her, in an attempt to restore summer and ended up meeting her future husband on the way.

Most of the next section was made unreadable when a previous owner of the book spilled coffee on it. It ruined the rest of the story as well as what happened afterwards.

It picks up saying that they lived happily ever after.

Next is a girl named Aurora of England. As an infant she was cursed by a woman named Maleficent to die on her 16th birthday when she pricked her finger on a spinning needle. A little fairy managed to alter the spell so instead of death, she was met with a deep sleep. Despite the change, the King and Queen wished to hide their daughter until her 16th birthday, giving her to three fairies, including the one who altered the curse.

Many years later, Aurora, renamed Briar Rose, lived as a peasant with the three fairies and met Prince Phillip, who was arranged to be her husband at birth. They fell in love, but were each told by their guardians that they were already engaged to another. At the same time this fact was revealed to Briar Rose she was told of her heritage. Not long afterwards she was returned to the castle on her 16th birthday. It was there she pricked her finger on a spindle and fell asleep. The fairies put everyone in the kingdom into a deep sleep except for Prince Phillip.

In the end, Phillip defeated Maleficent (who was guarding the sleeping beauty), kissed Aurora awake, and the two married. Their rule was very prosperous and they were adored by the kingdom. Centuries later their descendant, Arthur Wellesley or the Duke of Wellington, helped defeat Napoleon in the Battle of Waterloo.

In France, before the French Revolution lived a girl named Belle. Her father had been captured by a ferocious beast and Belle offered to take his place. The Beast accepted the trade and released her father. He later invited the girl to dinner, but she declined.

As the months dragged on the two began to fall in love with each other. One night the Beast had showed her a magic mirror that she used to see her father. It revealed her father was very sick and seeing she was in distress, the Beast released Belle from the castle to find her father. They reunited, but the father was about to be taken to an asylum for claiming that Belle was captured by a creature. Belle used the mirror to show her father wasn't crazy, but a mob was sent toward the castle to slaughter the beast that Belle had fallen in love with. She returns to the Beast, only to see her love stabbed in the side.

The Beast died, but Belle claimed that she loved him. To her surprise the Beast was changed into a prince named Adam and the two wed.

Again in France, Cinderella was made a slave by her stepfamily. She was given all of the chores while her step-sisters were spoiled by their mother. One day a messenger came to the house saying that the Prince Charming was searching for a wife and was throwing a ball in an effort to meet one. All of the girls in the kingdom were invited, but Cinderella was only allowed to go if she finished her chores and found a dress. She finished her chores and, according to her, some of her friends put together an outfit for her. The outfit however was torn up by the step-sisters and her family left without her.

Upset, Cinderella ran outside to cry. That was when her Fairy Godmother appeared to help Cinderella to the ball. She made a coach from a pumpkin, horses from mice, and a dog and horse into drivers. Cinderella's dress was transformed into another one, worthy of being at a royal ball. The Godmother warned that these changes would only last until midnight and Cinderella left.

She met Charming and they instantly fell in love. They danced until midnight when Cinderella ran away, losing a glass slipper in the people in the castle used the shoe to fit on every girl in the kingdom to find the girl whose foot it fit. When they arrived at Cinderella's her suspicious stepmother locked her upstairs. The shoe didn't fit either stepsister and the royal servant was about to leave when Cinderella ran into the room. When the servant went to give her the slipper he tripped and the glass slipper shattered. But not to worry, Cinderella had the other one. The slipper fit, the prince married Cinderella, and they successfully ruled their kingdom.

Both Belle and Cinderella had descendants who were aristocrats during the French Revolution, but many of them were spared for their kindness. One day a descendant of Cinderella met a descendant of Belle and fell in love. One of their children, Charles de Gaulle, became a leader of Free France during World War II and 18th president of France.

Ariel was one of seven daughters to King Triton of Atlantica. Unlike most merfolk she wanted to get as close to humans as possible. She even had a collection of items from land that she kept hidden from her father. There was a night that Ariel saw a ship and went up to investigate. There she saw Prince Eric of Denmark and she fell in love with him. When the ship caught on fire she saved the life of the prince and returned him to the shore. Unconscious most of the time, Eric only got a vague look at her, but was able to hear her beautiful voice.

Wanting to be with him, Ariel made a deal with a sea witch to trade her voice for legs. Kiss the Prince in less than 72 hours and she could keep them. If not she would turn back into a mermaid and turned into a little ugly creature. She made the deal and went to the surface.

Seeing her, Eric immediately thought she was the one who saved him, but later decided it wasn't because she couldn't talk, let alone sing. Nevertheless, seeing as she had nowhere to go he took her to the castle to help her. She stayed with him there for the next three days until the sea witch disguised herself as a beautiful woman and made Eric fall in love with her. Ariel managed to get to the wedding before it was complete when a sea bird broke the bride of the Prince's necklace. The necklace released Ariel's voice back to her when broken and Eric was released from the spell. They were about to kiss when Ariel's legs turned back into a tail and the sea witch dragged her back to the sea.

King Triton stopped the witch and offered to trade himself for Ariel's freedom. He was turned, and the sea witch crowned herself Queen of the Sea. Eric however, later managed to kill the witch and the King was returned to normal. Seeing how his daughter loved this human Triton granted Ariel legs and the two lovebirds reunited. They married months later.

Ariel had managed to join the land of Denmark and Atlantica in friendship which had been temporarily broken years later for the safety of her daughter. No one knows where merfolk are today. Some believe they're extinct, others that they returned to the sea during World War I, and others still believe they never once existed.

Jasmine was the Princess of Agrabah who snuck out of the palace one day to see the city. She met a homeless boy named Aladdin and he showed her around Agrabah. Later, Aladdin was captured by guards, so Jasmine went to an advisor to demand his release, to find out he had already been sentenced to death. Days later she was courted by a (yet another) suitor named Prince Ali of Babwa. It turned out to be Aladdin who had turned into a prince by making a wish to a genie.

Jasmine was enslaved by the Sultan's advisor, but later worked with Aladdin to free herself, her father, and Agrabah from the advisor. The law saying Jasmine could only marry a prince was removed and she chose to marry Aladdin.

Jasmine did everything she could to help her kingdom by volunteering in hospitals and schools. Unlike her own childhood where she never left the palace walls, she took her own children with her outside into the city. This proved effective for the posterity, who ruled their kingdom understanding the goals and hardships of their people.

The princess living closest to our time is Tianna of New Orleans. She was a poor girl who dreamed of owning a popular restaurant . To accomplish this dream she took multiple jobs in an effort to buy a building. Unlike most girls, she was not interested in the prince of Maldonia coming to Louisiana. When she later met Prince Naveen he was in the form of a frog. Believing he needed a kiss from a princess, he offered Tiana money for Tiana's restaurant to kiss him. She complied, but ended up becoming a frog herself.

The two searched for the answer so that they could become humans. They ran into a good witch, who directed them to a rich girl for Naveen to kiss. They arrived too late, so they returned to the witch, accepting their fate as frogs and married. When they kissed, they were turned back into humans. When Tiana married Naveen, she became a princess, now eligible to turn them back into humans.

Tianna bought the building she wanted as her restaurant, and it became an immediate success. The first World War came and went. Maldonia was neutral the entire time and Naveen was not eligible to be drafted for America. However, Hitler was a great threat to Maldonia in WWII. Leaving her restaurant and children to her mother in New Orleans, Tianna went with Naveen to help defend the kingdom from the Nazis. She was there helping with every battle plan that successfully kept Hitler away.

Years later, she helped with the Civil Rights Movement. Her protests were of great help, for harming her, would be a declaration of war on Maldonia. Martin Luther King Jr. and his family were also welcomed guests in her restaurant and meetings would often be planned there.

When Jamestown was created the daughter of Chief Powhatan was Pocahontas. She wanted peace between her village and new settlers, especially after she met John Smith. As Smith tried to talk sense into the settlers Pocahontas tried to talk to her father. Neither side would back down from a fight.

Both gave their results the next time they met before kissing. Pocahontas' fiancé of her arranged marriage saw and attacked John. Pocahontas failed to tear the two apart and it wasn't until a friend of John's fired his gun, killing the fiancé, when the fight ended. John told his friend to run, which he did, and as a result was blamed by the arriving tribe members for killing the man.

The next day at his execution, Pocahontas threw herself between Smith and her own father, saying that she would not allow him to die. The Chief realized the error of his ways and declared that he would not start a fight. Most of the settlers agreed to back down, all except for their leader, who fired at the Chief. Smith pushed the Chief out of the way, but ended up being shot instead. He survived, but was brought back to England while Pocahontas stayed behind.

During her lifetime, Pocahontas dedicated herself to keeping England and the Native Americans on good terms. She was also a dedicated mother to her son, Thomas. Of course, as history goes, Pocahontas' influence wore off and the two cultures fought.

Mulan lived during the Han Dynasty in China. At the time, China was at war with the Huns and men were being recruited to go to war. Her father was recruited, but she went in his place as a boy named Ping. There she trained to fight against the Huns and killed a majority of them when she launched a canon into a mountain, causing an avalanche. Her identity as a woman was revealed and she was left alone in the mountains. When she saw that some Huns had survived, she raced to China to warn the army and emperor.

But no one would listen to her. The emperor was captured by the Huns. It was Mulan who lead the rescue mission. After the rescue, the emperor bowed to her, as well as the rest of the spectators. Mulan had brought honor to her family and had captured the heart of her commander, who later became her husband and the father of her children. She was considered a hero in China for the rest of her life.

Probably the feistiest of these women was Princess Merida. As was tradition in Scotland, the eldest boys of the neighboring Scottish kingdoms fought for her hand in marriage. Uninterested in marrying, Merida defied the tradition, angering her mother. Merida found a witch and asked her to put a spell on her mother to change her. The goal was to get her mother to call off her wedding, but instead her mother became a bear.

Merida snuck her mother out of the castle to avoid her father from killing his own wife. Merida and her mother learned that they needed to mend the bond torn by pride to reverse the spell. They mistook the message to mean they needed to mend a tapestry of the family Merida had torn in her anger. So the two returned to the castle.

Merida made a speech to distract the men from her mother. She was about to back down, say that she would marry as tradition told, but her mother signaled her to break tradition. This seemed like a grand idea to all of the suitors, and everyone agreed that was the best solution. To Merida's despair, her mother was discovered and chased away from the castle. Merida rode after the chase, sewing the tapestry as she went. She made it in time to save her mother from the men, as well as to help save everyone from another bear.

It turned out that Merida had been wrong about the tapestry. It was their mother-daughter bond that needed to be mended. Merida hugged her mother, saying she loved her and wanted her to change back. The Queen changed back into a human, and the two were again close.

Merida did end up choosing her own suitor, and became a role model to girls who wanted to choose their own destiny and act as a tomboy if they wanted.

This is the summary of the entire book the woman had read. She closed it and stared at the enter key on her keyboard as she thought about her plan.

All thirteen girls had indeed proven themselves influential, or at least having their bloodline leading to influential people. Now... if you take them away, what would happen? What if Pocahontas was taken away? What would the relationship between the Caucasians and Native Americans be like now? Or what would France look like if Charles de Gaulle never existed or Britain if there was never a Arthur Wellesley? She hypothesized that things would definitely change.

The woman set down the book and pressed the enter key.

* * *

**So this obviously isn't historically accurate. although I'm rtying to make it as accurate as I can while still (hopefully) adding that Disney magic. I also apologize if it seems a bit rushed.**


	2. Thirteen Headaches

**Hi there! Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it as well as the last chapter!**

**By the way I don't own any characters shown in this chapter. Disney does.**

* * *

Mulan was walking alongside her new husband, talking to him about their future.

"I hope you realize that I'm not the type of woman to stay at home and cook all day," she told him.

He chuckled, "I knew from the beginning."

"That's good. You can do the cooking."

"I could, but I don't think I will."

She smiled, "My family's very glad to have you in their home."

"I like your family. They're crazy, but very loving."

"You'll fit right in then." Mulan jumped onto the railing of the bridge.

"Very funny." Mulan clutched her head and fell into the water. "Mulan!" She heard Shang run beside her.

"It's just a headache Shang. A bad one, but nothing fatal."

"Perhaps there's medicine at home?"

Mulan groaned from the pain, "Maybe but... maybe but we..." Shang watched as his wife disappeared in front of him.

* * *

The Princess of Agrabah sat on the fountain, brushing her tiger Rajah. The tiger purred and lied on his stomach. He absolutely adored being brushed, and he knew he could always look forward to a nice meal afterwards.

Jasmine was humming to herself as she brushed. Aladdin was away at the moment, but was to return by noon. The Sultan was in the throne room, doing work. It was just Jasmine and Rajah.

"I'm bored!" And Iago. Rajah growled at the bird for ruining the tranquility.

"You don't have to be out here you know," Jasmine replied.

Iago landed next to her, "I'm bored no matter where I go. Everyone else is working and what am I supposed to do?!"

"Whatever you want..." Jasmine thought about her comment, "That's reasonable and legal I mean."

"Yeah, yeah." Jasmine shook her head before it began to hurt. She hissed in pain, causing Rajah and even Iago to look at her in concern.

"Princess?" Rajah snuggled against her.

Jasmine wrapped her arms around her tiger, "My head hurts. It must be..." Jasmine felt her grip loosen on Rajah. Before the animals' very eyes, she vanished.

Rajah looked at Iago in shock, "Don't look at me! I didn't do this!"

* * *

An arrow flew before being stopped abruptly by a target. Smiling at her perfect Bullseye, Merida drew another arrow and fired. The arrow also hit the small circle in the middle.

"No one's going to want to anger you when you've got one of those, Lass," her father said from the picnic table.

"Luckily for them, I'm mostly interested in hitting targets," she answered.

"Ever tried hitting moving targets?"

"When I ride." Merida drew in another arrow and shot. Her brothers were in the treetops swinging around while her parents sat together at the table.

Queen Eleanore sighed but grinned, "It's definitely not what I expected her doing when I first held her in my arms." The King looked at her. "Don't get me wrong Dear. I'm impressed."

Merida smirked when she heard her mother. Their relationship had come so far since their adventure. She would have preferred it be strengthened a different way, but having one of you changed into a bear for a day and nearly killed by their spouse would do just fine.

The brothers climbed down the tree and ran as fast as they could towards their parents. Merida decided to fire one more arrow before her break and reached to take another arrow from her quiver. The hand that was reaching to get another arrow shot to her head when it suddenly hurt.

"Merida?" she heard her mother say. She must have made a noise when the pain hit her.

She slowly took her hand away, "I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache."

Eleanore rose from her seat, "Why don't you come and sit down?"

Merida closed her eyes for a moment before nodding. The action caused her headache to get worse and for dizziness to occur. Merida felt herself sway and heard her mother scream her name before there was nothing.

* * *

Aurora was admiring herself in the mirror as Philip brushed his hair.

"Sleep well?" she asked her husband.

"Very well my Sleeping Beauty," he replied. Aurora went and sat on their bed. "And you?"

"Well as always. I have yet to have trouble falling asleep at night."

Phillip sighed, "If only that were the case with me lately."

Aurora looked at him with sympathetic eyes as she walked over to him and held his hands, "Don't worry. Most of the neighboring kingdoms are very open-minded. Negotiating trade with them should be easy."

"Not all. Don't forget about the King of..."

"There's no reason to worry about him. That man's been getting on everyone's nerves with his deals. He'd have to be an idiot if he continued them. His kingdom depends too much on the trade to risk any mad monarchs to cut him off."

Phillip nodded, "Yes, but how long will it take until everyone decides enough is enough. Don't forget some of these other rulers are his relatives."

"Then there's always hope that they can change his mind. Everything will be just fine, Love." She released one of his hands and put hers on his cheek.

"I hope you're right Aurora." He closed his eyes and felt his wife's hand slide down his cheek little by little, as if trying to force it to stay there. He felt her other hand release his and opened his eyes to see her rubbing her temple. "Are you alright?"

Aurora's hand dropped from his cheek and she fell backwards. Phillip went to catch her, to find that there's nothing to catch.

* * *

Snow White stepped around her stepmother's old room, reflecting on what had happened the past week. She had always known that her stepmother wasn't a very loving person. In fact she tried to warn her father of this before they married. Snow White still couldn't understand why she would want to kill her. She hadn't done anything to anger her, at least not that she could remember.

It didn't matter. She was gone, and Snow White was to marry her true love and become a queen tomorrow. She could move on with her life and have her happily ever after, just as her parents would want.

Snow White's head began to pound and she sat on the bed in response. She put her face in her hands. The last thing she thought before she disappeared was how similar this felt to when she bit that apple.

* * *

Pocahontas was sitting with Grandmother Willow, Meeko, Flit, and Percy. John Smith had left for England last week, and she missed him terribly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Child," Grandmother Willow told her, "He'll heal in England and then you'll see him again before you know it."

Pocahontas sighed, "I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right Pocahontas. Remember what I told you about listening to your heart?"

She nodded, "It's why I can speak English. And understand the wind."

"Does your heart say he's fine? Go on, ask it."

Pocahontas closed her eyes, focusing on her heart. She smiled when it told her that John Smith was still alive and okay. The smile was quickly wiped off her face when pain shot through her head.

"Pocahontas?"

She gently put a hand to her forehead, "It's my head Grandmother Willow. I'm getting a headache." Pocahontas felt a warning that this was more than just a normal headache, and then there was nothing.

* * *

Belle and Chip were riding on Phillipe on the castle grounds. She held the reigns as Chip sat between Belle and Phillipe's neck.

"...so I don't have to sleep in the cupboard anymore," Chip finished.

"Well I'd certainly be surprised if you still had to," Belle replied with a smile. There was a bit of a silence as Chip thought about his next question.

"Belle?"

"Yes Chip?"

"I really like you and you're a great friend, but sometimes I wish I could be around more people my own age."

Belle nodded, "That's perfectly understandable. Perhaps we could make more trips to town. See if we can find you new friends."

Chip replied, "Well I was sort of hoping that I could find a friend in the castle. Are you going to have any kids?" He looked up at Belle, waiting for the answer.

"It's not something Adam and I have been discussing much, but we know we want to have children one day."

"When?" asked Chip.

"I don't know. It could be awhile." Belle heard Chip groan in disappointment. "We'll still go into town to find friends. It's better than nothing, right?" She suddenly got a headache, but didn't make any noise so as not to worry Chip.

Chip nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. It's a lot easier when the friend is around all the time instead of miles away." Chip noticed the hands holding the reigns were suddenly gone, and Phillipe felt weight leaving his back. Both looked back to see there was no Belle. "Belle?"

No answer.

"Belle?!"

* * *

Cinderella and Charming were dancing in the gardens, Cinderella wearing her usual outfit of the brown dress and the apron. There was no music playing, but that didn't matter to them. They still danced in step with each other.

It had been a little over a year since they married, and they were as happy as ever. The King was anxiously awaiting his heirs, but luckily his son made him realize that there was no rush to have children. The two certainly wanted children one day, but it could wait. Cinderella herself felt having children that instant wouldn't be a good idea.

Anastasia had found love and she and Cinderella were now on good terms. However, Drizella and her stepmother seemed to be very angry with her still. Cinderella trusted them enough to let them visit, but not to be around her child. She would wait until Drizella found love or calm down and her stepmother to become less bitter towards her. There was no need to bring a child into such a family rivalry.

The Prince asked, "So what does the day have in store for you?"

She shrugged, "I was hoping to work around the gardens today. It hasn't been raining much and I want to make sure the flowers have enough water."

"You're an interesting person Cinderella. Most princesses aren't interested in doing chores that the help are assigned to."

"Well I certainly can't let the gardener do all of the work. These gardens are huge."

Charming smiled, "Always thinking of others." He leans in for a kiss when both of Cinderella's hands shot to her head. "Cinderella?"

"I have a headache. I think I'm just thirsty."

"With a headache that bad?" Cinderella's vision began to blur before all she could see was darkness.

* * *

Anna admired the wedding dresses, "I think I like that one the best." She pointed to a peach colored one with long sleeves.

Elsa nodded, "I do too. What do you think Rapunzel?" The two sisters looked back at their cousin. Rapunzel had recently came to Arendelle to be at Anna's wedding. She had at first been to Elsa's coronation, but a stomach bug that both her and Eugene caught had sent them back to Corona before Elsa's powers were revealed.

She stood still, looking at the chameleon on her shoulder, who shrugged. Elsa kicked herself for remembering Rapunzel didn't understand Norwegian. Elsa grabbed the dress and placed it in front of Anna. Rapunzel eagerly nodded, then saying she thought the dress was absolutely stunning in German, which neither sister understood.

Olaf clapped, "It's so pretty!" Elsa set the dress back on Anna's bed with the others.

"Kristoff's going to love it!" squealed Anna.

"You still have to make sure it fits and feels comfortable Anna," Elsa pointed out.

"I'm sure it will. Can you just see me dancing in this?" Anna held her arms out like they were around another person and started dancing. Rapunzel eagerly ran to Anna and danced with her. Olaf also joined, but instead of waltzing like the two girls he started doing a sort of tap dance.

Elsa laughed at the sight before scrunching her face in pain. Her head began pounding and looking at her sister and cousin, it seemed like their's were too. Olaf continued dancing, ignorant to what was happening. Pascal however, looked at Rapunzel in concern. The chameleon suddenly fell as Rapunzel disappeared. Elsa paniced, her eyes shooting towards her sister. Anna was only there for a split second before she too was gone.

Elsa closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her.

* * *

Ariel sat on the beach, letting her toes wiggle in the sand. She leaned back, letting her back touch the sand and her arms to to stretch beside her.

"Enjoying yourself I see." She looked to see Scuttle.

"Yes. You were right about just laying out in the sun. It's very relaxing."

"When am I ever wrong?" he asked.

Ariel chuckled, "Well a _fork _is not used to brush hair."

Scuttle looked at her in confusion, "What's a fork?"

"A dinglehopper."

"Are you sure?"

Again she chuckled, "Yes, I'm quite sure."

"Oh... okay." Ariel closed her eyes to relax. A few minutes past, and Ariel was fast asleep. Scuttle smiled at the sleeping mermaid and was about to leave when he realized that Ariel had suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Tiana was setting the tables, preparing for the resteraunt to open. By her Louis was playing scales on his trumpet and Naveen was playing scales along with him on his lute. Not to be left out, Tiana hummed the scales along with them.

Finally, all of the hard work paid off. She had her resteraunt as she always planned, but now she also had a loving husband and new friends too. Things were going much better than expected. Her father must be smiling on her from the Heavens. She was sure sometimes that this was all a dream for it was too good to be true, and if so, she hoped she never woke up. Nothing could ruin this.

As I'm sure you guessed, Tiana had to sit down because of a headache. Noticing his wife had stopped singing, Naveen stopped playing. Louis continued to play scales, but watched as Naveen went over to Tiana.

Naveen put a hand on her shoulder, but Tiana disappeared and he fell forward, hitting his head on the table.

* * *

**Is this something I should continue? I plan for many future chapters to either not include all of the princesses or to be very long.**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	3. Waking Up

**Hi! There was originally another part to this chapter, but I decided to move it to the next one so I could post this earlier. Now that school is over I'll be able to update more often. However, I have an online summer course, a three part project for a class I'm taking next year, and reading for another class next year.**

**In this chapter there will be other languages spoken besides English. I only know two languages, English (obviously) and Spanish. I apologize if there are major grammatical errors.**

**Disney owns all of these characters mentioned in the chapter.**

* * *

Merida refused to open her eyes despite the fact that she was awake. She wanted to let the headache and dizziness subside before she did anything like that. When she woke up she expected to be in her bed, but she felt herself on grass and twigs.

The memory of the picnic came back to her and she realized that she must still be in that area. What confused her was the fact that she could hear none of her family members, or humans from the sound of it. All she heard were a few birds singing here and there. She decided it was best to see what her family was doing.

Her head protested, but she opened her eyes and sat up. Unlike the meadow she had been in before she passed out, Merida found herself surrounded by large trees. Not one human was in sight.

She was alone in the woods.

Merida used a tree trunk to stand herself up and steadied herself. She was relieved to see that her quiver with arrows was still strapped to her and that she had held onto her bow. Toughing out her headache and dizziness, she focused on her surroundings, trying to think of where in the forest she could possibly be. It certainly wasn't anywhere she'd been before.

She knew forests could be dangerous and decided it was best to not stay in one place and be a sitting duck. Predators lurked everywhere in forests. She heightened all of her senses as she moved through the trees, careful not to make too much noise. As she walked she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and set in on her bow, just in case of danger.

After what seemed like hours of walking she heard a twig snap. She turned to the sound, weapon at the ready.

* * *

Jasmine's headache had worn off relatively quickly and she now found herself walking in a place she had only heard about in stories. A forest if she remembered correctly. She had no idea how she got here but she knew she had to get out. Her lessons in the palace had taught her about forests but not how to survive in one, and the sun was sinking lower and lower.

She suddenly stepped on at twig and she jumped in surprise from the noise.

"De do ghnothach rium?!" Jasmine didn't know this, but it's Gaelic for, "What do you want from me?!" She did know, however, that the voice sounded ready for a fight. She looked in the direction of the voice and thought she saw movement hidden by some bushes and trees.

"I don't mean to intrude. I'm just a bit lost." Jasmine knew the words themselves wouldn't be comprehended by the person, but hopefully the tone would convince her that she wasn't a threat.

Merida stepped forward out of the vegetation to see a tan woman wearing a two-piece outfit. She lowered her weapon and looked curiously at the woman. Why would anybody be in the middle of the forest? Then again, why was she herself in the middle of the forest.

This was the palest girl Jasmine had ever seen. She had never heard an accent like hers either. Perhaps it was because of her inexperience of the world outside of the palace. Jasmine began to walk towards the girl but stopped when Merida tensed and began to raise her bow.

"I'm not here to hurt you." She tried to get this message to the girl with her eyes. She seemed to receive it as she once again lowered the weapon.

Merida decided this petite girl definitely looked harmless, but you never knew what anyone was capable of. This girl could be hiding a dagger somewhere. But this girl could also help her get out of the forest. She stood up straight and put both her bow and arrow in her left hand.

She put her right hand on her chest and said, "Merida." To make sure the mysterious woman in front of her understood she again used her right hand to indicate herself, "Merida."

Jasmine thought she understood. To make sure she pointed at the girl and repeated the word. The girl gave a slight nod.

Jasmine then indicated herself, "Jasmine." Merida repeated the name and after a slight pause went over to Jasmine and held out her right hand. Jasmine watched as the girl held her arm out and decided to grab her hand. Merida gave it one shake before putting her arrow away and putting the bow so that it was on her shoulder and went across her body to the other side. The Princess of Agrabah sighed in relief before an unknown animal's shriek startled her. The high-pitched shriek had sounded similar to Rajah's whenever he got hurt.

Merida grabbed Jasmine's hand and they ran in the opposite direction of the noise. By looking at the girl's wardrobe, Jasmine didn't think she lived in the forest, but she did seem to know what she was doing.

Eventually the girls came to a tree and Merida released her hand. She pointed towards the top of the tree and Jasmine understood. She grabbed onto the branches and began climbing.

Merida followed. She knew they would be safest in the trees. If any danger were climbing up towards them Merida could easily shoot them down, if they could even climb trees. Wolves she knew, would not be a problem to them while in a tree, but that animal was definitely not a wolf.

Jasmine pulled herself onto a thick branch and rested her back against the tree trunk. Merida climbed onto another branch on the other end. Yes this tree would do just fine and would be fine to sleep in until dawn.

"Good job," Jasmine complimented as she shifted to see Merida on the other side. She offered a smile which Merida returned. Jasmine was so thankful that she found this girl, for she seemed to know what she was doing.

They both sat in awkward silence, not quite sure what to say that the other would understand. Both were very happy for the company though, and they would hopefully help each other get home to their families. Both were lost in their own thoughts when the sun finally disappeared and Jasmine decided that they both needed sleep.

"Merida," the red head looked around the tree to see the princess close her eyes as if she were asleep, "Sleep."

She agreed that rest was needed, but someone would have to keep watch for the mysterious animal. She pointed to Jasmine before repeating the action she had used for sleep. Then, she used two fingers to point at both of her own eyes and moved the same fingers to point to the ground.

She said, "Tha thu a' cur lan fheum air deagh-chadal." You are in dire need of a good night's sleep.

Jasmine thought she understood, but just in case slowly moved into a sleeping position on her own branch and pretended to snore softly to see if Merida would try to wake her up. Jasmine had assumed correctly that she wanted her to sleep when Merida didn't try to wake her. She hoped Merida wouldn't stay up all night, however, the girl needed her sleep too. She certainly wouldn't mind taking shifts with her.

When Jasmine finally fell asleep Merida's thoughts were still going a thousand miles a minute now that she was beginning to relax some. How had she gotten here? Her parents wouldn't just dump her in the middle of an unknown forest, and they certainly seemed worried for her before she passed out. Could her brothers have done something to her food as a prank?

And then there was Jasmine. Merida had the suspicion that this girl did not seem to live here. Her headwear had a large jewel on it, suggesting wealth. The outfit itself she had seen in a story book and it took place in the desert. Yes, she decided, this girl is indeed lost.

* * *

Pocahontas knew her forest better than the back of her hand, and she knew that she was not in her forest. She began going purposely in one direction in the hopes of running into fresh water or a neighboring village.

She felt odd traveling in the woods without any animal friends nearby. They had been with her when she passed out, but it seemed they weren't transported with her. She knew she had to have been transported here or this was a dream. If she was dreaming, she had no idea what the dream was trying to tell her.

Something shiny had caught her attention and she looked to her right, seeing a girl. She had a golden crown, long blonde hair, and was wearing a pink dress. She was lying on her back and appeared to be unconscious.

Pocahontas rushed to the sleeping girl and kneeled beside her, "Hello?" This girl looked English, so she assumed that was the language she spoke. The girl didn't stir and Pocahontas gently began shaking her.

Her eyes fluttered open, "What?"

"Are you alright?"

Aurora sat up, "I think so. Where am I?"

Pocahontas answered, "I'm not sure. I had passed out and woken up in this forest."

The girl stood, "It doesn't look familiar to me either. I'm Aurora."

Pocahontas stood with her, "My name is Pocahontas. You look like a friend of mine from England."

Aurora nodded, "I'm English, yes. Where are you from?"

"The Powhatan Tribe." Pocahontas remembered how the men from England described her land. "In the New World by Jamestown."

"I'm sorry to say I've never heard of it. What continent is it in, Europe?"

Pocahontas shook her head, "It can't be. The men had completely left Europe and had crossed the Atlantic Ocean." Aurora stood in shock. She had no reason to believe before that crossing the Atlantic was even possible. There were people who believed the boat would fall off the Earth or that the crew would starve before they even reached any land.

"Oh. Well... Do you know how we can get out of here?"

The Native American thought before looking at the mountains, "We could try to get high up on those mountains and maybe we'd be able to see where to go."

"Sounds like a plan." The two began walking.

"Is that a crown you're wearing?" Pocahontas asked.

Aurora adjusted it a bit as they walked, "Yes. I'm a princess."

"I am too."

Aurora's asked, "You are?"

"In your terms at least. My father is the chief of our tribe. Are you the daughter of King James?

"No, King Stefan" Aurora thought back to her history lessons, "England's never had a King James."

"But that's who Jamestown is named after. King James of England."

Aurora was about to reply when a girl with blonde hair ran to them. She was wearing a brown dress with an apron and she seemed very glad to see them.

Cinderella was indeed very glad to see the two strangers. She had woken up about an hour ago, very confused on where she was. The fear that there was no one for miles quickly disappeared when she saw the two girls conversing. She didn't understand what they were saying, but she assumed it was because they were aways off.

Cinderella came to a halt near them, "Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît! Je suis perdu!" Please help me! I'm lost!

Aurora didn't know how to reply. She recognized the language as French, but couldn't quite make out what the girl was trying to say. Curse the fact that she didn't grow up in the palace! A royal tutor would have taught her the language.

Aurora turned to the Powhatan, "You don't by any chance know French do you?"

Pocahontas closed her eyes to concentrate. Perhaps she could figure out how to speak French the way she did English. _Listen with your heart... You will understand_.

Princess Cinderella had realized the reason she hadn't understood the girls earlier was because they were speaking English. Her father had taught her a bit, but the lessons stopped after his death. She was by no means fluent.

Pocahontas finally spoke, "Bonjour. Je suis Pocahontas. Voici Aurora."

Cinderella's heart leapt for joy, "Je m'appelle Cinderella."

Aurora put a hand on Pocahontas' shoulder, "What did she say?"

"Her name is Cinderella. She's not from here, like us." She turned to Cinderella, "Nous sommes perdus." This means we are lost. She pointed to the mountains, "On part a les montagnes." We're going to the mountains.

Cinderella nodded, "Je viendrais."

"She's coming with us," translated Pocahontas. She looked toward the setting sun. "We won't make it to the mountains by nightfall, but we should still hurry to get as close as we can."

Aurora nodded in understanding, "Something very strange is going on. More strange than I first thought."

* * *

**Instead of using say a translator, I researched phrases in the other languages. I understand that there is still a chance that I have butchered a sentence and I apologize greatly if that's happened.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts in the reviews!**


	4. Waking Up Part 2

**This chapter was very difficult for me to write! I had to research two languages that I previously only knew a few words to.**

**Again I don't speak Danish or Norwegian and apologize if I butchered any phrases. If I did, feel free to correct me.**

**Rainlily216, thank you so much for the compliment! After I posted my first chapters I saw the story you were talking about. It looks interesting but I'm waiting to read it after I finish this story. That way I don't accidently steal ideas.**

**I don't own any of these characters in this chapter.**

* * *

Tiana woke up to find herself near a pond of all places. She examined her reflection to make sure that turning back into a human wasn't a dream. Tiana sighed in relief when she saw that she was in fact human.

The water looked clean enough, so she splashed some on her face. The headache that she had awoken with was gone, and she could now focus on getting home. The first steps would be to figure out where she was and what happened.

"Think Tiana, think!" she told herself, "I was at the restaurant with Naveen and Louis, there was the headache, and then... and then..." She couldn't remember what happened after that and it was frustrating her to no end.

She groaned and began to massage her temples, as if the headache was still there. Tiana closed her eyes, willing her memory to figure out how she had gotten there. Her memory, however, provided no answers for her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes shot open as she gasped.

Standing there with her was a girl in a blue dress with red hair. She was standing in the water in front of Tiana. The girl was soaked, as if she had swum across the pond. What Tiana didn't know was she actually did. She had been too lost in her thoughts to hear her swim. But even if she did, there was no way she could guess that this girl could swim before she could walk.

Ariel stared at Tiana, worry filling her eyes. She had seen the poor girl alone, like she was, and decided to investigate.

"Hey," greeted Tiana. She offered the mermaid a small smile.

"Hej," Ariel replied. It seemed they spoke the same language.

"Can I help you?"

Ariel squinted in confusion, "Det forstår jeg ikke."

"Oh I'm so sorry I thought you spoke English!" Tiana shook her head at herself when she realized there was no way this girl could understand her last statement. She recognized the language as either Swedish, Danish, or Norwegian. Which one she had no idea. As if it mattered, she didn't know how to speak either language.

"Det forstår jeg ikke," she repeated. 'I don't understand.'

Tiana held out her hand to shake, which Ariel accepted, "Tiana." She hoped this girl recognized it as a name and not a foreign way of saying hello.

She understood, "Ariel." They let go of each other's hands and both turned their heads to see if there were more people with the other girl. Although they were princesses, neither one looked the part. Ariel had no shoes on due to the fact that she had them off before. Tiana's hair was barely brushed and she was still wearing the simple dress from before she passed out. That's why both girls thought that there was a chance the other might live in a small cottage in the middle of these woods.

Both stood there awkwardly, waiting to see if the other girl would offer to lead them to their home for help. Neither moved an inch for what seemed like hours. Ariel was the first to move, but it was only her head to look at the creature behind Tiana.

Tiana looked back to see a puma, or mountain lion, and froze. The cat was so skinny that his ribs were visible. This meant that he would risk anything to get the meal that he was in dire need of.

Even if it meant going after a species he would usually avoid.

Having never seen a big cat Ariel was ignorant to the danger. She stepped past Tiana and began to slowly walk towards the mountain lion.

"Ariel?" She ignored her. Tiana didn't know what this girl was trying to do, but it appeared the cougar would attack at any moment.

Ariel held out her hand to the cat, "Hej." He stepped closer to Ariel and began crouching. Realizing the puma was getting ready to jump at her, Tiana frantically looked around for a weapon. She saw and ran to a fallen branch nearby. It was a large branch, but small enough to easily handle.

The cat lunged, but Tiana had already started running toward the two with the branch and hit him with it. He ran back a few feet before looking at both girls and growling.

Tiana gripped her weapon tighter as her eyes widened in fear, "Oh I've done it now."

* * *

Elsa was running through the woods calling for her sister, her cousin, Olaf, even at times Rapunzel's chameleon. She was hoping and praying that they hadn't traveled to this mysterious forest with her, but if they had, she had to find them.

She stopped when she heard a big cat's cry and ran through some more trees to see two girls and a puma. One girl held a large branch. Her posture suggested she was ready to defend herself, but her face looked horrified. The other girl who was behind her looked more shocked than scared, but definitely unsure of what to do. Then Elsa turned her attention to what looked like a very hungry mountain lion.

She stepped out of her hiding spot and shot ice toward the cat. He jumped in surprise, but wasn't fast enough to escape her powers. He was stuck in what appeared to be a barred cage, but made of ice.

Elsa turned to the obviously stunned girls and shouted in Norwegian, "Come on, before it melts!" She ran, the other two following her. As they left the cat's furious cries were getting harder and harder to hear.

The sun sank lower and lower in the sky as the girls ran. The girls stopped running, finally feeling safe.

Ariel looked behind them and asked in Danish, "What was that thing?!"

"A cougar," answered Elsa in Ariel's mother tongue. "I see you speak Danish."

"And you do not?"

Elsa shook her head, "I speak Norwegian, but know a lot of Danish." This was true. While trapped in her room Elsa had passed her time reading. She had taught herself Danish and Swedish that way, the languages most similar to her own.

Tiana was walking around a bit talking to herself, "I just met a girl who can shoot ice. She shot ice from her hands." She began saying similar sentences, exasperated.

Ariel looked to Elsa, "Do you understand her?"

Elsa shook her head, "I don't speak English that well."

"I think she lives nearby. I hope so because I'm lost." The Princess of Maldonia wasn't listening, as she continued to rant. It didn't matter anyway as they were speaking Danish.

"Hang on," Elsa walked over to Tiana who had quickly calmed down at the sight of her. "Do you live..." Elsa paused as she tried to remember the word, "here?"

Tiana shook her head before pointing to Ariel, "Does she?"

"Nei," Elsa quickly realized that she spoke in Norwegian. "No. Lost like me." Tiana lost much of her hope of getting home at that statement.

"As am I. But may I ask how on Earth you can shoot ice?!" She said to herself, "Just when I thought I've seen everything." Elsa stood still trying to contemplate her words. The only part she caught was, 'As am I.'

She decided to introduce herself in English and Danish, "I am Queen Elsa. Jeg hedder Dronning Elsa."

Ariel asked, "You're a queen?"

"Yes. Of Arendelle. It's in Norway." Eric had told her of Norway. She had not visited the country, but she was told that it was north of her kingdom and that it was beautiful. There was also a story about someone who could shoot ice like this girl (Ariel meant to question her about it).

"You are the Ice Queen." She continued, "I thought you were older... maybe dead." Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I mean you don't look old, but I've been told you were born in the early 1800s."

"Yes... is it not the early 1800s still?" Tiana saw Elsa was confused at Ariel's last statement, whatever it was.

Ariel shook her head, "I was born in the 1850s." Elsa's eyes widened.

The queen ran to Tiana and grabbed her shoulders, "Please. Today's date?"

Tiana, a bit stunned, gently removed Elsa's arms, "July of 19..."

Elsa interrupted, struggling to speak English in her panicked state, "No! It's 18! She and I are from 1800s! I'm from the early years. She is from the late."

Tiana felt a bit dizzy when she realized what this meant. She looked to the first girl she had met and realized that she looked like a younger version of the late Queen of Denmark... whose name was Ariel.

"We're all royalty," Tiana whispered to herself.

"What?" asked Elsa.

"I'm Princess Tiana of Maldonia and she is..."

Ariel interrupted, "Hvordan siger du 'princess' på dansk?" Elsa shrugged in response.

The Ice Queen asked, "What is a princess in Danish? Or Norwegian? I speak Norwegian. She speak Danish." Tiana was impressed that the two could converse in... was it Danish or Norwegian they were speaking? Tiana didn't know.

She also didn't know the word princess in either language, "Um... a princess is... it's like a queen but younger. They're going to be queen one day."

Elsa realized what Tiana meant, "I thought so." She told Ariel, "Prinsesse."

Ariel nodded, "Of course. I am one too. Princess Ariel." Everyone stood silently as the realization sunk in.

"We're all royalty," Tiana repeated, "This can't be a coincidence."

Elsa noticed the setting sun and spoke again in both English and Danish, "We must find shelter." Without warning Ariel grabbed the wrists of the other girls and started to drag them over to a mouth of a cave.

The cave was large and had a large amount of water in the back, enough for any of the girls to swim in. That's exactly what Ariel did when she ran over to the water and dived in. She ran so fast toward the water it was as if she were on fire and needed to put it out.

Elsa ran over, "Ariel?"

Ariel's head poked out from the water, "I thought I heard water. Thank goodness I was right!"

"Why?" As the two conversed Tiana examined the entrance of the cave.

She explained, "My legs hurt. It's similar to the pain I had before I got my tail back."

"Your tail?" All of the girls watched as gold light shone from the water around Ariel.

"My tail," she lifted what were originally her legs, but now it appeared to be a green fish tail. Elsa stepped back a bit in shock as Tiana ran over.

Elsa spoke to herself quietly in Norwegian, "En havtrue."

"You're a mermaid!" exclaimed Tiana. Well this was definitely not something she was taught about the queen in history. Ariel told Elsa about how she agreed to trade her voice for legs and how when the sun set on the third day she lost them. Elsa relayed this information to Tiana as best she could.

Tiana looked out and saw the moon, "Whatever got us here must have affected that spell somehow. Maybe when the sun comes back up she'll regain her legs." All of the girls hoped beyond hope that Tiana was right, for they'd need to move across the forest to get out of here.

* * *

Rapunzel moved quickly around the forest calling for somebody to show her the way to civilization. She still had a bit of her headache with her and she was exhausted from her path being mostly uphill, but that wasn't going to stop her. Nothing could.

She was surprised to hear her call was answered and ran toward the unfamiliar voice. She stood at the base of the mountain and looked up to see a girl with short black hair on a ledge. It wasn't high enough that falling would kill her, but jumping off it would definitely hurt.

"There's no way down from here!" she called from the ledge.

Rapunzel held her arms out, "Jump and I'll catch you!" Snow White seemed unsure at first, but jumped to the brunette. Rapunzel caught her, but she ended up falling backwards and let go of Snow White. The two crashed into the Earth and groaned.

"I'm so sorry!" said Rapunzel, "That went a lot better in my head!"

Snow White smiled and stood, "Well I'm down aren't I?"

Rapunzel also stood, "Yeah, guess so." Her face suddenly lit up, "You speak German!"

Snow White didn't expect the girl to say such a thing, "Yes I do. Is that alright?"

"Yes, yes of course, but it just shocked me that you could."

This only made Snow White confused, "Why wouldn't I?"

Rapunzel's smile left her face because of her own confusion, "Because... we're in Norway."

She shook her head in response, "We're in Germany."

"But I was just visiting with my cousins! They live in Norway! I was just there!"

"I was in my castle in Germany."

"You're a queen?"

"No. Almost, but not yet."

"I'm the princess of Corona. My name's Rapunzel." Snow White thought about Corona. It was a beautiful place but it was currently being ruled by a betrothed king, and his fiancé wasn't named Rapunzel.

"Princess Snow White."

"Snow White?" Rapunzel gasped and started jumping up and down in excitement, "I've read your story so many times while I was locked in my tower!"

"Locked in your tower?"

"It's a long story. I was kidnapped as a baby because of my magic hair and my so-called mother kept me locked in a tower so no one could use it but her. I was locked in there for 18 years yadda yadda yadda. I read the book of your adventure so many times!"

Snow White's face was suddenly filled with pity, "Oh... I understand now."

Rapunzel's smile disappeared again, "You were locked in a tower too? I mean I know your stepmother wasn't the nicest person but..."

"It's not that," she gestured to a log before sitting on it. Rapunzel sat next to her.

"What is it?"

Snow White sighed, "Rapunzel, when people go through a very... traumatic situation with so little human contact they tend to make events up in their mind to deal with the pain. They can lose touch with reality."

"You... you think I'm crazy?"

"Crazy isn't the right word. You're simply creating a world better than the one in your tower, which I assumed you've escaped from."

"Not recently, but yeah."

"Rapunzel, there is no princess of Corona. Hasn't been since 1487." Was this girl, whose story she's read over and over for years, saying what she thought she was?

"It's the 1800s now. That sounds like an awfully long time not to have a princess."

"It's the 1500s."

"Wow, your story is much older than I thought." Rapunzel, now determined continued, "Well does a person from the 1500s know this? You're Snow White. Your stepmother was angry at you for being prettier than her and sent a huntsman to cut out your heart, but he couldn't do it. He told you to run away and you did.

"You made it to a house owned by 7 dwarfs. They're Doc, Dopey, Sneezy, Happy, Grumpy, Bashful, and Sleepy. They allowed you to stay there with them. One day the dwarfs went to work in the mines and you got an unwanted visitor."

Snow White shrugged, "I wouldn't say unwanted."

"She would've been if you knew her intentions! It was your stepmother disguised as a hag. The magic mirror had told her that you were still 'the fairest of them all' and alive. She tricked you into taking a bite of the poisoned apple and you died. The dwarfs chased the queen away and she fell off a cliff. You remained dead until a prince, your true love, kissed you awake." Snow White sat there, frozen stiff. "How accurate was I?"

Snow White finally found her voice, "You got all of the details that I know right... and you got even more specific than I could."

Rapunzel smiled, "Do you believe me now?" Snow White simply nodded. "Great! I wouldn't want you to think I'm some crazy person."

Snow White stood, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"I would've probably reacted the same way. I mean when you think about it, glowing hair with powers, it sounds ridiculous."

She nodded, "Now I realize that if you were in Norway and I in Germany..."

"We could be anywhere in the world." Silence. "We need to find out where we are. If we get to higher ground, we might be able to see another civilization nearby." Both girls looked to the top of the mountain.

"And we can ask them where we are," Snow White looked to the setting sun, "but not now. The sun is setting and we don't want to be somewhere that's cold even at high noon."

In all seriousness Rapunzel said, "I agree," but then out of nowhere she pulled Snow White into a bone-crushing hug that pinned her arms to her sides. "I just can't believe that I get to meet you!" Though taken aback by the hug at first, Snow White smiled.

* * *

**This was probably the longest chapter so far. I found it very challenging to write Tiana, Elsa, and Ariel's conversation and making it clear what language each princess (or queen in Elsa's case) was speaking. If it helps, Tiana spoke English the whole time and Ariel spoke Danish the entire time. The only person who alternated languages was Elsa. **

**How did I do in that aspect? In fact how did I do with this chapter overall? I appreciate honest reviews! :)**

**We've got one more group that needs to meet, and where they meet may surprise you. ;)**


	5. The Last Group

**Hey! We now have one final group that needs to meet and here they are!**

**Rainlily216: I've seen you're Disney story. Wonderfully written! :) I'm not a big fan of the big brand translators due to inaccuracies, so I research phrases instead. I'm glad to hear you weren't confused with the three languages! Also, the last group here is going to be provided with a new way to communicate!**

* * *

Mulan had woken up with a terrible headache. She had sat up, but was met with a horrible smelling gas that caused her to pass out again.

For the second time she woke up, and took the time to observe her surroundings. She was in a cell of what seemed to be a dungeon. Still feeling a bit woozy from the gas, she pulled herself into a standing position with the bed. Once she felt steady enough, she walked over to the cell door and looked out through the bars. There didn't seem to be anyone else.

She walked back to her bed and lied down on her back. The last thing she remembered before waking up last time was being with Shang and then the headache. Now she was captured, apparently while she had been asleep, but what happened to her husband? Whoever captured her after she passed out might have taken him.

She knew there were Huns angry about them being defeated by the Chinese army lead by a rookie general and a woman. Perhaps they were the ones who had her or them. But she could figure that all out after she escapes and interrogates her captors. How she was going to accomplish this she wasn't sure.

The answer to that was on her way. Belle had also woken up in a cell, but had escaped. After making her deal with Adam never to leave in the place of her father she had been thinking of ways that she could've avoided her predicament. One way was if she had unlocked her father's cell door with a bobby pin and they escaped before they could be spotted. Luckily for her she had had one.

Now running through the maze of hallways, Belle was desperately looking for an exit, but also mentally preparing herself to fight. Chip had been on Phillip, so she assumed they got away. With a headache like she had before, there was no way she could've held onto the horse if they were being chased.

Mulan heard Belle's footsteps and went back to the bars. She saw a girl in a blue dress with her brown hair pulled back turn the corner. Mulan called out to her, hoping this girl had nothing to do with her captivity.

Belle halted right next to Mulan and looked to her in surprise, "Oh! Tu me fais peur!"

"What?" Mulan didn't recognize this language at all. Belle recognized Mulan's as an Asian language.

Mulan pointed to the lock, "Can you get me out of here?" Belle looked at the lock, deciding this girl wasn't harmless she took her bobby pin and unlocked the gate. Mulan quickly stepped out and nodded her head in thanks. No communication was needed as the two girls ran in the same direction, looking for a way out.

* * *

They had been running for some time before Mulan suddenly stopped and looked into a nearby cell. Following her gaze, Belle saw a girl with red hair in two braids. Said girl looked over before jumping up and down in excitement.

"Gudskjelov!" Thank goodness! Anna ran to her cell bars and clutched two of them, "Jeg trenger din hjelp! Jeg vet ikke hvor-"

"Arrêtez!" Stop! Belle held up her hands to emphasize her point. Mulan looked over at the new girl to see her reaction. The girl's facial expression told her that she and the brunette were not speaking the same language.

Without a word Belle unlocked the cell and Anna ran out, pulling the other two girls along.

After what seemed like hours of running the girls found themselves in a large room with one wall covered with computers (of course they didn't know what they were). On the screens were shots of forests and mountains. Some other things they observed on the screen were that it was night, there were various footprints in some spots, and to Anna's delight, a puma finally escaping a cage made of ice.

"Elsa." The other two looked at Anna in confusion, but their attention was then drawn to a woman behind them. She was blonde, tall, and was wearing a satchel and an earpiece that wrapped around the back of her ear. She had spoken, but neither of them understood what she was saying. Seeing that they couldn't understand her, the woman took three earpieces identical to her own and threw one to each girl.

All three gazed at the device in their hands before looking to the woman. In response the woman tapped her ear and turned her head so the girls could see how to put them on. Belle hesitantly put on the earpiece. Seeing nothing happened to her, Mulan and Anna copied the action.

"Better now, right?" the woman said. "You can understand me?"

"Yes," admitted Mulan. The other girls glanced at Mulan, suddenly understanding her.

"They're translators. When someone speaks it translates into what you can hear. I made them myself." She held her satchel in her hands before continuing, "I built many, ready to sell them, but no one believed me. Now I have over a score all to myself." She let go of the bag before pointing to the computers, "I also built this system. Impressive, no?"

Anna pointed to the screen with the broken ice cage, "That cage had to have been made by my sister!"

"It was. My machine worked somewhat in bringing all of my guests here."

Mulan exclaimed, "Where is Shang?!"

"Who?" the woman took out a book from her satchel before opening it. She skipped a few pages and read a passage, "Oh, you husband. He's not here. No one you know is. In fact no one except for Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel know each other."

"My cousin's here too?!"

"Indeed she is. As you can see you're all from different places as well as different times. My machine was supposed to bring everyone to my hideout here. It only worked with you three." Again the woman indicated the screen, "I set up cameras to keep an eye out for intruders, but it seems I now have to use them to track down the other ten girls."

Belle asked, "Why are we here?"

"To change the course of time. I want to see what happens when everyone in this book," she held said book a bit higher, "is suddenly taken away. With as much of an impact as all thirteen of you made in your lives, your disappearance will alter history."

Mulan got into a fighting stance, "You can't keep us here forever!" Anna responded by standing straight, her usually excited face looking dignified. Belle scowled at the woman, but was using her eyes to find anything she could use as a weapon.

"I was hoping by just bringing you here history would change and that would be the end of it," she sat the book on a nearby wooden shelf along with her satchel, "but nothing's happened. So now I have to do something to guarantee no one will make it back... alive at least."

That was it for Mulan. She sprung forward before kicking the woman's feet from under her. However, the woman had managed to grab a dagger and swung at Mulan. In response Mulan jumped over the swing as Belle, finding an antique mace hanging on the wall, ran to join. She herself swung at the woman, who got up and dodged, still holding the dagger. The best weapon Anna could find for herself was a keyboard. She yanked it away from the computers and joined the other girls in surrounding their captor.

Anna threw the keyboard like a Frisbee and it hit the woman square in the face. Seeing an opportunity, Belle went to grab the satchel and book. Taking her hand away from her throbbing nose, the woman screamed and lunged, dagger at the ready, for Belle. Mulan herself lunged toward the woman, tackling her. Now on the ground, the blonde tried to stab Mulan, who was lying beside her, but she rolled away, having only her arm scratched.

Taking the dagger, the lady threw it at Belle. It hit the shelf right next to Belle's head and was imbedded in the piece of furniture. Having only one of the two items she went for, the satchel, Belle ran for the door that lead to the exit. Anna ran after her without hesitation while Mulan took the dagger from the shelf. Then she followed, deciding the mace was too big to carry.

The blonde called, "Get back here!" The girls, of course, didn't listen.

* * *

Despite having no idea where they were going the girls ran through the forest. Every so often they would glance behind them to be sure they weren't being followed. Even though they saw no one each time they looked, they didn't stop until their lungs were demanding air.

"Well," Mulan said when her breathing was back to normal, "That was fun."

Belle tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "We're not safe yet. That lady may be gone, for now I might add, but we're in the middle of an unknown forest in an unknown time."

Anna joined the conversation, "That's right! She said we were from different times! The only people we can say for sure live around the same time is my sister, cousin, and me. My sister and I live in Arendelle in the 1800's."

"France, 1700s."

"Han China."

Belle held the satchel out, "I grabbed this so that when we find the rest everyone can understand each other."

"Good idea!" stated Anna.

"Smart," Mulan added. "We should find shelter and sleep in shifts."

Belle pointed to Mulan's injury, "And take care of that arm." Mulan looked at her arm and noticed for the first time that the dagger had torn her sleeve and scratched her skin.

"Not necessarily. I've had worse."

Belle gently grabbed the arm, "It's not bad. Just needs to be washed."

Anna whistled, "Wow, you did more damage to her with your fists than she did you with that dagger!"

Mulan chuckled, "Thanks. I fought in a war once. It's taught me much about combat."

Taking her gaze away from the wound, Belle pointed out, "But women weren't allowed to fight in your time." She thought for a moment, "You're Mulan! The girl who dressed as a man to fight in the place of her father!"

"You know me?"

"I've read books about you. I admire your courage."

She shrugged, "I had to do something to save my father."

"I know the feeling." She turned to Anna, "The woman addressed you as Anna?"

"Yes, I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"I'm Belle, a princess by marriage."

Anna began muttering to herself, "Belle of France... Belle of France" before it hit her. "I know you!" She began to ramble, "Well not really. I've never really met you I just know of you. Although I've met your grandkid so I guess you could say I've met 1/4 of you. He was nice, but it was difficult talking to him because I only know so much French and he knows only so much Norwegian. Luckily a servant of mine named Kai was able to translate for us." Realizing she was rambling, she ended with, "Well it's nice to meet the other 3/4 of you!"

Belle smiled, "Thank you."

Mulan, meanwhile, was trying not to laugh from Anna's little speech, "Come on. Let's find a place to make fire." Everyone agreed with her idea and they were off.

* * *

**Although it's not the longest chapter of this story it as the most action so far. :)**


	6. Searching

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I wrote this chapter, but I wasn't very happy with the way it turned out. Naturally, I rewrote the entire section. I feel much better about how this one turned out.**

**Hello CatDog (love that show), I saw that fact in a YouTube video, but wasn't sure how legit it was. After doing some more research I realized that she indeed would have been able to speak French. This should have an effect for the story in the future. Thanks for bringing it to my attention! :)**

**Rainlily216, the villain definitely got her butt kicked in the last chapter! XD We'll be learning more about her in upcoming chapters. Although I have to say, I think Belle, Mulan, and Anna have already had enough of her! I like how Anna isn't the most articulate either. Not only does it make her funny but it also defeats the whole stereotype of Disney Princesses being perfect. As for reviews, my father once told me, "Artists crave feedback." While I would love getting 20 reviews per chapter though, the most important thing to me is that everyone is enjoying the story. It makes me happy to see that you do! Hopefully as much as I enjoy yours!**

* * *

Ariel received quite a rude awakening the next morning. She was in a dreamless sleep when she suddenly couldn't breathe. The pain in her chest woke her up and she made big splashes as she scrambled out of the water.

The noise had caught the attention of the other two girls and they ran over to Ariel.

Tiana, with Elsa, knelt by Ariel, "Are you okay?!" She knew Ariel wouldn't understand the words themselves, but she would hopefully understand the concern in her voice.

After a coughing fit Ariel asked Elsa, "Are my legs back?"

Elsa glanced at Ariel's legs, "They're back. The sun's up too. I don't think that's a coincidence."

"Probably not," she agreed.

Tiana gently shook Elsa's shoulder to get her attention, "Should one of us stay with Ariel while the other goes for help? Her tail may reappear tomorrow night and there's no guarantee we'll be near water."

After a moment of processing her words, Elsa responded, "Can't. We must keep moving."

Tiana nodded her head in understanding and Ariel stood. All three girls left their shelter and proceeded to go in a random direction.

* * *

Jasmine noticed the sun rise during her watch and tried to wake her companion, "Merida. Merida."

Merida yawned and stretched, skillfully balancing herself on the branch. Seeing the sun she proceeded to climb down, motioning for Jasmine to follow. Both, now on the ground, were walking in silence.

They walked for what seemed like forever until they heard a, "Hey!"

In the blink of an eye Merida had her bow and arrow ready to shoot, causing the one who made the noise and the two behind her to stop in their tracks.

"We come in peace!" Merida recognized the language as English and for once was grateful for her mother's lessons.

"How can we be sure?" she asked.

Tiana sighed in relief, "Oh good you speak English."

"Not as a first language, but yes."

Elsa asked Tiana, "How good is she with English?"

"Good enough," she explained to Merida, "These two speak Danish and Norwegian. I know English and French."

Merida still refused to lower her weapon, "Gaelic. I don't know what she speaks."

"What time period are you from?" asked Tiana.

This seemed to catch the Scottish princess off guard, "I'm sorry?"

Again Tiana had to explain, "They're from the 1800s and I'm from the 1900s. What about you and your friend?"

Merida glanced at Jasmine before replying, "Under normal circumstances I wouldn't believe you, but after waking up in the middle of a forest and meeting a girl in clothing I've never seen before, my mind is much more open."

"Your accent suggests you're from Scotland." As the two conversed Ariel and Elsa walked over to Jasmine, trying to talk to her without success.

"I am from 900s Scotland. I haven't been able to communicate much with Jasmine. Just enough to know her name and how to survive with her."

"I'm not sure where she's from, but I suppose we could figure that out later."

Merida shook her head, "I'm sorry, but there is no we until you explain what you are doing here."

Tiana sat down on a stump, "Okay, where do I begin? I can't tell you much about Ariel and Elsa. Elsa knows some English, but Ariel doesn't seem to recognize the language at all. We did figure out that we're from different times and even places. I recognized Ariel as the Queen of Denmark and Elsa claims to be the Queen of Arendelle. I myself am a princess. What about you?"

"Princess Merida of DunBroch."

Tiana pointed to Jasmine, "I bet she is also royalty. Not just anyone can afford her kind of headwear."

"I suppose not," Merida finally put her bow and arrow away.

"Do you have any powers?" Tiana seemed to randomly ask.

Merida shook her head while slowly saying, "No."

"Oh good. I'm not sure if I can handle anymore. Elsa can shoot ice out of her hands and Ariel was born a mermaid. Ever since she got here she's been turning back into one at night. Hopefully nothing will turn me into a frog anytime soon." At Merida's expression she added, "I'm not crazy. Although I fear I'll turn crazy if I stay here too long."

"Well, we'll have to see. If what you say is true than Elsa can use her ice to save us in the future. Also, we'll have to find water by the time night falls."

She stood, "So you are joining us? Good! I know Elsa can translate for Ariel but what about your friend?"

"She won't understand anything we say." Both girls felt great pity for Jasmine when they realized that she wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone. "We can't stay here forever."

Surprisingly, it was Elsa, still standing at a distance with Ariel and Jasmine, who said, "You're right." She turned to Ariel, "Vi er sammen nu. Vi har brug at gå." We are together now. We need to go.

All girls started to move together, hoping that wherever they were going was the right direction.

* * *

Anna called for what seemed like the millionth time, "Elsa! Rapunzel!"

Mulan and Belle both trailed behind, feeling sorry for her. While they were all stuck in this forest, at least Belle and Mulan knew their loved ones were safe. Belle was wearing the satchel while Mulan scanned the area, hoping to see anything useful.

Belle spoke, "Once we find everyone, how do we get home? As far as we know there is no way."

Mulan replied, "Our best shot would be in that hideout."

Anna agreed, "As scary as the thought is of going back there, we should return eventually. Who knows? When we return that woman might not even be there."

"I like your optimism," said Mulan, "All the thoughts I have are negative 'what ifs' that keep creping into my head."

Curious, Belle asked, "What kind of what ifs?"

"What if she finds them before us? That lady can somehow see everything and presumably everyone in this area. What if that woman finds us? Again she can see everything in this forest."

"Elsa should be safe," Anna said, "She has ice powers."

"Ice?"

"What kind of power?"

"Who do you think made that cage that trapped the puma? Elsa uses ice magic. There's no way that crazy lady can harm her or anyone my sister's with."

Belle stated, "Then I hope everyone else is with her."

"Rapunzel has to be with her. She just has to!" Anna said, mostly to herself.

Belle put a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder, "Whether they're together or not. We'll find them both."

"I think I just found a way to find everyone." At Mulan's voice, the other two looked to her. "It's a long shot, but they might have tried to get to higher ground to find a way out. Even if they didn't, while a longer shot, we might be able to see them from those mountains."

Belle and Anna stood by Mulan, realizing that from where she was standing, she could easily see some mountains over a thick grove of trees.

Nodding, Anna said, "Even if it is a long shot..."

Belle finished for her, "It's our best shot."

* * *

**I'd love to hear what everyone thinks in the reviews!**


	7. The Mountainside

**Rainlily216, it does stink when no one reviews. I try to review or at least let the authors know how I feel about their story some other way, but I understand why others wouldn't review. The next chapter will have more of Jasmine's point of view and you'll be able to see how she copes with the language barrier. As with school, I know what you mean. I myself just finished summer school and regular school starts tomorrow for me. Hopefully I'm not drowned in homework this year!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short! The next chapter is going to be really long I promise!**

* * *

There were no manmade paths on the mountains, but there were pathways that Snow White and Rapunzel could easily walk along. They had been doing just that all day and had to sit down on a few large rocks to take a break.

Snow White observed the view, "We're really high."

Rapunzel nodded, "Definitely higher than my tower."

"It's a shame we can't see any cities yet, but I'm sure one will come into view soon enough."

The brunette looked up, "We still have a ways to go. It won't be long before we see signs of people." She looked down, pointed, and almost squealed, "Make that right now! Look!"

Snow White let her gaze follow Rapunzel's pointing finger and looked down to see three figures much lower on the mountainside.

"Oh my goodness! We need to get their attention!"

Rapunzel looked left and right for anything to throw, but couldn't find anything that would have a hard enough impact to get their attention and not hurt them. She realized then that she could use one of her shoes. She was used to not wearing them anyway.

So taking off one shoe and aiming carefully, Rapunzel threw the footwear.

* * *

Pocahontas, Aurora, and Cinderella were on a similar but different path on the mountain. It seemed promising that it would lead them up to the top. Already they could see miles of forest.

Their hopes dimmed a little when they turned the corner and were met with a dead end. They were staring at the mountainside.

Aurora sighed, "Now what? Even if I was wearing the right attire, I'm not sure I could climb that." If Cinderella understood what Aurora said, she would've agreed that she couldn't either. The only one who stood a chance was Pocahontas. But while she's climbed before, it was never anything this high. One slip and she could fall thousands of feet.

All three were interrupted from their thoughts when a shoe hit Cinderella's head. By the time it landed by her feet, everyone had their eyes on it. Gently picking it up, Cinderella observed the mysterious shoe before looking to the sky. The three saw two other figures, waving their arms and seemingly trying to get their attention.

Both Cinderella and Aurora could see that Pocahontas was getting ready to climb up to them. Aurora put a hand on the girl's shoulder to stop her. Cinderella, meanwhile, spotted vines growing on the side of the mountain, and a lot of them. Dropping the shoe, she ran over to them and pulled two of them off.

Aurora noticed, and seeming to catch on. She walked over and began to tie the two together at the ends, "I can tie them."

Cinderella had a feeling she knew what the other blonde meant and went to get more vines. When Aurora was done tying the two vines Pocahontas grabbed one end and wedged it in between a couple of fingers.

She told her companions in both English and French, "I can climb up and tie this to something. Then you can follow me." She walked over to the wall of rock, "Let me know when the rope is long enough to make it up there."

Aurora replied, "I'll keep tying it as you go. We'll swing the vine if we need you to stop."

Pocahontas nodded as she began to climb faster than both girls had thought possible.

* * *

Rapunzel looked to Snow White excitedly, "One's climbing up!" The girls pulled each other into a hug to celebrate.

"We'll wait up here for her."

"Good, my feet are killing me. Taking off that shoe actually felt pretty nice."

They observed as the person climbed with a long vine in tow, occasionally looking back down to her companions. As she got closer the girls were able to see that she had long black hair, red skin, and was wearing a dress made of animal skin. Rapunzel recognized her as a Native American.

Pocahontas continued her climb, refusing to relax her grip. She was at a dangerous height from Cinderella and Aurora, but she still had 1/4 of the way to go. She stopped to look down at her companions and saw them continue to tie vines together. Realizing that there was enough vine attached that she could climb higher without giving the girls any problems, Pocahontas turned her attention back to her task at hand.

Her arms ached by the time she reached the ledge. Luckily, Rapunzel and Snow White had pulled her up when she was in reach.

"Thank you," Pocahontas said.

Snow White, having been taught English, responded, "You're welcome." She turned to Rapunzel, "Sprechen Sie Englisch?"

Rapunzel shook her head, "Nein."

Interested, Pocahontas asked, "What language are you speaking?"

"German. I'm sorry to tell you that Rapunzel doesn't know English. Do you live around here?"

It was Pocahontas who shook her head this time, "No. I woke up in this area and then met Cinderella and Aurora. They also mysteriously passed out and awoke here."

"So did we. What times are you from?"

Pocahontas raised an eyebrow, "Times?"

"I'm from the 1500s and Rapunzel is from the 1800s. What about you three?"

"I... assumed we were all from the same time. This explains why Aurora's never heard of king James. We want to get to the top and see if there were any civilizations nearby."

Snow White nodded, "Us too. No luck so far, but we're still optimistic."

"I think it's best that we join and help each other." After Snow White's nod Pocahontas took the vine and tied it as best she could on a nearby boulder. Confident it wouldn't break, she tugged on the vine to signal the other girls.

* * *

Down below, Aurora grabbed onto the vine and began to climb, her feet stepping on the rock wall as if she were walking. Cinderella had finished tying Rapunzel's discarded shoe onto the end. That way, they could return it to its rightful owner.

'Funny how I'm the one looking for the shoe's owner this time,' she thought. She grabbed onto the vine and was about to put a foot on the wall when the ground she was on suddenly collapsed. Yelling in surprise she loosened her grip and fell a bit down the vine. This caused Aurora to loose her footing and slide down a bit as well. Luckily, both girls (and the shoe) remained on the vine.

Looking down, Cinderella saw that the part they had been standing on was gone. A trap door had held it up before. She knew this because on the sides of the remaining rock she could see the metal doors that were now disconnected. There was also nothing to stop her and Aurora if they fell.

Well... unless you count the ground.

* * *

**I just realized that this is literally a cliffhanger!**

**Next chapter should be up very soon and it will include all three groups!**


	8. Dangers and Hardships

**Rainlily216, I never really did specify what Aurora was wearing. That was my fault! I imagined Aurora wearing her pink dress. To recap what the others are wearing, Cinderella has the same outfit on that she wore as her stepfamily's maid, Tiana has her waitress outfit from the beginning of hers, Ariel has her blue dress, Belle also has her blue dress, and the rest are wearing the same outfits that they'd be wearing in say movie posters. I hope that helps!**

* * *

Walking through the forest, Jasmine, Ariel, Elsa, Tiana, and Merida didn't say much. The girls who could understand each other wanted to get to know the others better, but at the same time they didn't want Jasmine to feel left out. They had silently and unanimously agreed to keep as quiet as possible.

When they had reached a stream they had decided to follow it in case Ariel turned back. While Jasmine didn't understand any of their languages, she could understand Merida's growling stomach. It was no surprise to her that when they came to a spot in the stream with lots of fish, Merida took out her bow and arrow and carefully aimed it. She released the arrow and it hit a fish, causing the others to swim in multiple directions away from their schoolmate.

Merida picked up the arrow with the fish. The fish had been lucky enough to die instantly unlike the ones she had to catch for her mother bear what seemed like so long ago. She smiled at it, seemingly ready to eat the fish raw.

"Mermaid," Tiana reminded.

At Tiana's voice Merida looked toward Ariel and saw a horrified look on her face. Jasmine didn't understand why Ariel looked the way she did. When Tiana had explained that she was a mermaid earlier, she hadn't understood. She assumed Ariel was acting this way because she was squeamish.

Merida hid the arrowed fish behind her back, "Tha mi duilich." Realizing she just spoke Gaelic, she requested to Elsa, "Tell her I'm sorry please."

Elsa turned to Ariel, "Hun er ked."

Before Ariel could respond, everyone heard what sounded like an asteroid hitting the Earth or a very, very short avalanche. It wasn't until the echoes died when they moved at all. They had looked at each other, wanting to inspect the noise out of curiosity but instinct telling them to avoid a potentially dangerous situation.

Suddenly Tiana exclaimed, "Woah!" It caused Merida to drop her fish and get a new arrow at the ready. Elsa too got in a fighting stance.

What Tiana had seen was the same puma from yesterday, sitting on a large boulder and snarling at them. It was only about ten meters away, too close for comfort. It had more than likely followed Ariel, Elsa, and Tiana's scent after getting some rest himself.

Merida shot an arrow that would have hit the cougar square in the head, but at the same time Elsa shot ice at him. The ice and arrow collided about a foot from the puma's face, pushing the arrow off course. It landed harmlessly a few feet away.

Thinking fast, Jasmine took the fish off the arrow and ran to the puma. Luckily for him, Jasmine running up had caused Merida and Elsa to hold their fire. Holding the fish close to his face, the mountain lion seemed skeptical, but hunger overpowered him and he happily gobbled up the snack. The girls watched in amazement as Jasmine lead him to the stream to show him the fish.

To Jasmine, the puma seemed very surprised to see the fish in the stream, but happy nevertheless. He carefully stood on the bank and began to calmly catch numerous fish, causing Ariel to flinch. He caught them so skillfully, snatching the ones that strayed from the school.

This raised a few questions for Jasmine. This creature was obviously starving, but it was catching these fish with ease. Certainly it could hunt other things like rabbits, squirrels, or maybe even deer. So why did this poor guy look like he hadn't eaten in months?

It then occurred to Jasmine that the only animals she had seen here were these fish, this puma, and a few birds. Having been in the forest over 24 hours, she should have definitely come across more wildlife. It appeared this guy had nothing to hunt in a long time, which would explain his apparent surprise at seeing the fish.

However, there was something else wrong. If there was nothing to eat that meant this territory was useless for him. So why hadn't he left? Even if others of his species had claimed land in the areas with food, instinct would have made him venture into that land to either steal food or fight for territory. He hadn't been stealing food as he had obviously not eaten for a long time and he had no marks that suggested that he had been bested in battle. It's then when it suddenly occurred to Jasmine the reason he was like this.

He was trapped here.

It was the only explanation that made sense. He couldn't fight or hunt for food because there was no food available to him. And if this mighty thing was stuck in this area, Jasmine could only imagine the chances of her and her new friends. She really wished she could recite this realization to them.

"Jasmine," Merida pleaded. She and the others had backed away a bit, wanting to use this opportunity to escape. Jasmine was about to follow them when she noticed that the school of fish had gotten smart and swam away together. It was luckily in the direction they were going incase they needed food, but the lack of fish caused the mountain lion's attention to go back to the girls.

Instead of attacking Jasmine like the others expected, he nuzzled her shin. It made her smile down at him with pity. He reminded her so much of Rajah.

She couldn't take this animal as a pet. He had obviously lived his whole life in the wild, he proved that while fishing. Animals growing up in the wild were more unpredictable. The reason why she could own Rajah was because he was so docile and had been raised by her since he was a small cub. He needed her as much as she needed him. He had never been taught how to hunt. When he fished it was a funny sight to see. It would be even funnier after seeing this guy grab them with no problem.

But at the same time this animal was trapped here. There was no guarantee the fish would last here. Even if they did, there was no way he could live off of them alone. If the girls just left him here he would starve to death. He already looked so close to losing his life.

Jasmine made up her mind to bring him with them. She couldn't keep him as a pet, but he needed to get out of this area. She'll simply help him, won't even give him a name or let alone check his gender.

She began to walk, ushering the big cat to follow her. When the two walked closer to the rest of the party, Merida got her weapon ready. Jasmine, however, raised her hand and Merida lowered her bow. It was a shame that Jasmine couldn't explain her reasons for bringing him along, but the girls would just have to trust her.

When Merida lowered her weapon, something shiny had caught her eye. It turned out to be the arrow that she had shot from earlier, but it was glazed with ice. Curious, she went over and picked it up, nearly dropping it because of how cold it was.

Using a tree as a target, Merida put the iced arrow on her bow and pulled it back. It released and the arrow stuck into the tree. On impact, ice and frost began to spread all over the tree. Despite being so tall, it was engulfed in ice in a matter of seconds. There was even ice on some of the ground surrounding it.

Elsa was perhaps the most surprised of them all. She had blocked an arrow with her powers before and nothing had happened. Then again that ice shield at the castle had already been formed when the arrow drove through it. In this situation, the ice and arrow mixed.

Taking a few more arrows from her quiver, Merida ran over to Elsa, "Can you make more of these?!"

After processing her words Elsa grabbed the arrows in her hands. They were instantly glazed with ice to the delight of Merida and the astonishment of them all.

* * *

Both Cinderella and Aurora tightened their grips on the vine when they heard the mountain piece they were once standing on crash to the ground. This climbing objective just got much harder for the two of them.

Aurora, deciding that it was best not to look down, focused her attention on her friend above as she climbed. Cinderella took a quick looked down before following.

Without looking down, Aurora told Cinderella, "I know you can't understand me, but I'm begging you to hang on."

She responded, "Ne pas regarder en bas!" Don't look down!

Aurora didn't want to look down, but wanted to make sure Cinderella was there. To accomplish this she decided to use Cinderella's voice as confirmation of her presence.

She talked as she talked, "Cinderella, when we get back home, I'm going to learn French and introduce you and Pocahontas to my husband. His name is Phillip. You'll love him."

Cinderella smiled, "Je ne vous comprends pas, mais ca me plaît." I don't understand you, but I like it. She could hear the love for Phillip in her voice.

"I'm ready to see him again. I don't care how much work I have to do to get home. I'm willing to do anything to get back to him."

Pocahontas, Rapunzel, and Snow White stood above staring down in horror.

Snow White was the first to speak, "Should we pull them up?"

Pocahontas shook her head, "If we move the vine it could surprise them and make them lose their grip. All we can do is be patient and hope for the best."

Rapunzel called down to them, "Du kannst das machen! Klettern!" You can do it! Climb!

Down below Aurora told Cinderella, "I'm tempted to look down, but I can't."

"On doit-" Cinderella stopped talking when she heard Rapunzel continue talking.

"Ja! Ja!" Yes! "Klettern!"

By the time the girls got halfway up, they were undoubtedly tired, but they refused to give up. By the time they could see the details of the others' faces, they could barely move their arms, but they still refused to stop.

When they reached the top they were quickly hauled onto solid ground. Nobody blamed the two girls for lying down for five minutes while breathing heavily.

Aurora finally sat up, "Thank you."

Snow White translated for Rapunzel, "Danke."

"Oh! Bitte schön!"

Pocahontas explained, "They speak German. Ils parlent allemand."

"You don't know German by any chance do you?" asked Aurora.

"I haven't bothered to learn."

To that, Snow White said, "You don't need to. I know English. I'm Snow White and this is Rapunzel."

Pocahontas introduced her friends, "Aurora and Cinderella."

Snow White and Rapunzel waved happily to their new companions. Both groups felt much joy at meeting more people in these woods.

* * *

Mulan, Belle, and Anna stopped when they heard part of the mountain hit the ground.

Belle, now a bit uneasy, said, "When we get to the mountains, we need to be careful."

"Indeed," agreed Mulan.

Some silence had passed before Anna broke it, "I say we try to lighten the mood. Tell me about yourselves! I mean, we know Mulan fought in the army to save her dad, but you have to have interests and hobbies."

Mulan thought, "I spent most of my time helping around the house, I'm not too bad at checkers, if I do say so myself, and since the war I've been practicing martial arts for fun."

Belle mentioned, "Books I've read made you sound a lot like a tomboy."

"I'd say that's accurate. My husband would agree."

Anna's smile grew bigger, "You have a husband?!"

Belle nodded, "Captain Shang if I remember correctly."

"The one and only," Mulan confirmed, "We were married not long ago. It's nice to have a husband who's also a sparring partner. If I remember correctly, Anna mentioned that you have grandchildren, Belle. Of course, you don't look nearly old enough to be a grandmother, but you said you married into royalty."

"I did. His name is Adam. I admit we didn't get along very well when we first met, but I don't think our relationship could be better. When I'm not reading, which is about half of my day, I'm usually with him."

Anna told them, "I'm engaged. Is being married difficult?"

Belle, having been married the longest answered, "It takes a lot of work, but it's all worth it in the end. Falling in love and living happily ever after isn't just in storybooks you know."

Mulan added, "Just be sure this is the guy you truly love and that both of you put your best effort into the marriage."

Anna nodded, "Definitely!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Shattered and Gained Hopes

**Adrianna, I'm glad you're liking the story and I can't wait for them to meet either!**

**Rainlily216, if you want to be Ariel's friend at least, then definitely no seafood! Pumas indeed are cute! Hopefully the girls will remember that this animal grew up in the wild instead of a palace like Rajah. I'm glad you like the idea of the ice arrows. If you want you can use that in a story of yours! I believe in true love, but relationships do require a lot of effort for both parties. And love, true love, isn't something that can be made aware of with one look. This story in the Frozen area takes place after both Frozen and Frozen Fever (although I have yet to see the latter). I am aware of what happens in Once Upon a Time, but a Once Upon a Time fan once told me that although Anna and Kristoff marry in the TV show, their wedding is shown in the upcoming sequel. The plot of Once Upon a Time won't be mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Snow White shivered as she hugged herself, "It's getting late and really cold. Are we almost there?"

Pocahontas replied, "I think so."

"Die Berggipfel!" shouted Rapunzel before she started running ahead.

Snow White translated before she herself had started running, "She saw the top!" At the news all girls started running, Cinderella because everyone else was. When they did reach the top they surveyed their surroundings. Their smiles instantly left their faces.

Aurora was the first to speak, "It's... just wilderness." Indeed she was right. All the girls could see for miles around was trees.

Cinderella shook her head in disbelief when she saw no signs of other humans, "Non."

"We should go to the highest mountain," said Snow White.

Aurora sighed, "We are on the highest mountain." All of the princesses felt their hearts sink as they realized what this meant. They spent the whole day without food or water, used up much of their energy, and were very cold. They went through all of this to find something at the top, but now it had been for nothing.

Rapunzel began to walk down, her shoulders drooping, when something caught her eye. Out in the distance, she could see a tree that looked very different than the others. It was blue and white like it had been made by...

"Elsa!" she exclaimed, "Meine Cousins!"

"What?" asked Aurora.

"Quoi?"

Snow White explained, "Rapunzel was with two of her cousins before she ended up here."

"Der Baum ist aus Eis! Elsa gemacht, dass!" That tree is made of ice! Elsa made it!

"She's talking about that blue tree over there," said Snow White, "She claims that it's an ice tree made by her cousin Elsa."

Pocahontas, determined, said, "We need to find them after we get down! And we should get back to the ground before the sun sets!"

* * *

Night had fallen. Tiana, Merida, Jasmine, Elsa, Ariel, and the puma found a place to make a fire. Not fully trusting the wild animal with them, the girls decided to sleep in shifts. Although it didn't look like the mountain lion would get near them if they were by that fire. He was up in a tree, looking fearfully at the flames.

Jasmine didn't blame them for being careful. She herself was cautious. So far she had seen no signs of him trying to eat the girls, but one wrong move could cause an attack. Despite wanting to stay up, sleep eventually overtook her.

Ariel was swimming around in the nearby stream. As the girls had predicted, Ariel's tail reappeared and she had to stay in the water. She was not looking forward to her rude awakening in the morning when she could no longer breathe underwater. This left only Merida, Elsa, and Tiana to talk by the fire.

Elsa scooted a bit away from the fire for she was getting warm. However she dared not get to far for fear of the puma. She grew very worried that she would have to live like this forever. She couldn't stay, she had a kingdom to rule and a sister to look after.

Tiana broke the silence, "How do we get out of here?"

Merida answered, "We'll find a way I'm sure. My mother's going to have a fit when I get back."

Elsa asked, "You're from Scotland right?"

"Yep, and proud of it!"

Tiana threw another stick in the fire, "Is Maldonia around in your time?"

Merida thought about this for a moment, "I've heard of Maldonia before. It's in Europe right?"

"Yes. That's where my husband's from."

The Scottish princess groaned, "Oh no. Save me from the gross romance story."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you it anyway. Neither of you."

Elsa let a few snowflakes fall from her hand, "I have ice powers and know a mermaid."

Merida agreed, "I accidently turned my mother into a bear once. I'll believe anything." Elsa and Tiana looked at her like she was crazy. "Please don't ask."

Tiana nodded, "Alright. Then don't ask me how my husband and I changed into frogs once."

Elsa joked, "Frogs? Not nearly impressive as a bear."

As if she had won an argument, Merida lied on her back, hands behind her head, with a giant grin on her face, "Then it looks like I win."

* * *

The woman observed all of the girls on her monitors. She was still shocked that Cinderella and Aurora hadn't fallen to their deaths when she opened the trap door.

This was bad. Not only were they all finding each other, but they were able to get past the language barriers. If Anna, Belle, and Mulan made it to them, she had no doubt that they would team up against her to get home. The communicators Belle stole would be used so even Jasmine could talk.

She knew she couldn't win that fight. Not only was she way outnumbered, but two of them, Mulan and Merida, were skilled fighters. But she had to finish her experiment. Only then would her curiosity be quenched and she could move on with her life.

She opened her book to see if the contents had changed, seeing none she went back to staring at the computers.

If the girls were to vanish she'd have to do it before they all found each other.

* * *

Anna, Belle, and Mulan had picked a spot in the forest to rest for the night.

The sound of a twig snapping caused Mulan's eyes to fly open and for her to get on her feet, "Wake up!"

Belle and Anna scrambled to their feet, Belle asking, "What's wrong?!"

After nothing popped out at them, and the only noise being the crickets chirping into the night, Mulan relaxed, "False alarm. I thought for certain-"

"Nice to see you again." All three girls tensed at the woman's voice.

She chuckled, "You didn't let me introduce myself. I am Arabella and I know the way home!" She then began laughing hysterically as she ran off.

Mulan, Anna, and Belle couldn't resist but run after her. Arabella couldn't believe her luck, for the trap seemed obvious.

After about a minute of running she stopped and leaned against a tree. It was obvious she hadn't given up. Her smile was wide and her posture was confident.

Mulan smirked, "Give up?"

The woman merely smiled and took out what looked like a key fob with a couple of buttons. Her smile grew wider as she pushed one.

Anna asked, "What's that going to d-" The ground beneath the three girls opened. It turned out to be a trap door hidden by leaves. The girls fell about 20 feet before hitting solid dirt.

Anna looked up at the now open trap door, "Oh, so that's what it does."


	10. Ever Closer

**It's been so long! :( I've just been so busy lately with school and life and I'm so sorry!**

**Guest, I'm so glad that you like this story and I hope that it will continue to please you!**

**Adrianna, it is kind of like the they switched stories isn't it? I was originally planning on showing what the princes were doing back at home, but I feared it would make the story too complicated. If I can find a way to show the princes I'll take it!**

**Rainlily216, I'm excited for the sequel, but at the same time I'm a bit nervous that it won't be as good as the first movie. We'll find out why Ariel is turning back and forth, don't worry! :) I have to agree that turning into a bear is much more exciting and original than turning into a frog! When I was originally planned the story, I was planning on leaving the villain without a name for reasons I can't remember, but I got tired of calling her "the woman" or "the blonde" so I decided to give her a name. I never thought about viewing her name like that, good catch. Also, I love the pun!**

* * *

The sun was barely above the horizon. Aurora, Rapunzel, Snow White, Pocahontas, and Cinderella began their day observing the iced tree.

Snow White told them, "This is the tree that Rapunzel claims Elsa made."

Pocahontas rested her hand on the trunk, "It's melting a bit, but still cold."

Aurora commented, "Certainly impressive."

Cinderella and Rapunzel said nothing, but walked around the tree as they observed it. Cinderella then noticed a hole in the tree. As if an arrow had stabbed the trunk and then been removed. She didn't think it was anything necessary to try and point out.

Pocahontas went over to some tracks and knelt by them, "There's more than one with your cousin. The shoe prints all look slightly different. I'd say about five people and a mountain lion. Unless there is another type of animal that I am not aware of with these paw prints."

Aurora observed the prints, "It might belong to a tiger or lion. Whatever it is, it looks dangerous."

Rapunzel knelt by Pocahontas to observe the paw prints. Thinking an animal like that was with her cousin made her feel a bit uneasy.

Pocahontas stood, "The puma isn't our problem. If we leave him alone, don't do anything to upset him, and he's not hungry we should be fine. We need to follow them."

* * *

As soon as the three had fallen in, Mulan, Anna, and Belle had tried to get the attention of Arabella, but it seemed no matter what they did, she never said a word.

It was like she had left, which she probably did.

Anna went ahead and stated the obvious, "We need to get out of here, but how?"

Mulan examined the walls, "No use trying to climb this."

Belle stared at the top, trying to judge the distance between it and where they were, "Mulan, you must be very strong."

"Battle has toughened me up a bit. Why?"

Belle explained, "I read this in a few books. Characters had stood on each other's shoulders to get out of troubles like ours. If you're strong enough to hold me and Anna, then maybe we could get out that way."

Anna smiled, "I like it!"

Mulan cupped her hands and rested them on a bent knee, "Alright Belle, step here and climb to my shoulders."

Belle used one foot on Mulan's hands. She nearly fell when Mulan then brought her hands up, but was able to steady herself with the wall and stand on Mulan's shoulders."

"What should I do?" asked Anna.

"Climb to the top."

"Won't that send you two tumbling?"

Belle examined her surroundings until she spotted a large tree root on the wall, "Mulan, a little to the right."

Carefully, Mulan scooched to the right and when they were close enough, Belle grabbed the tree root. Wrapping her arms, around it as much as she could, Belle signaled for Anna to climb.

Anna took a few steps back, "Okay, here I go!" She ran and clutched onto Mulan, who skillfully didn't lose her balance. Anna then began scrambling upwards, eventually she was high enough that Belle was giving her a piggyback ride. Anna then climbed so that she was sitting on Belle's shoulders and then standing on them.

With a sigh of relief, she clutched the grass and pulled herself up, "I'm out, but I'm not sure if I can pull you two up!"

Belle jumped off of Mulan, catching herself before she could fall on her face.

As Belle dusted off her dress, Mulan called up, "Try to find something that we can use as a ladder!"

"You got it!" She went of to look for something.

Belle then asked, "Any sign of that woman?"

"I don't see her. I think she left thinking we'd rot in there. Oh, I found something!"

Mulan and Belle listened as Anna dragged a branch over to the pit and then watched as one end fell toward them and hit the ground of the trap. The girls didn't need to be told to climb out. They crawled up the branch quickly as if they were squirrels.

* * *

Ariel jumped out of the water the moment she felt herself turn. She was very grateful that her last episode wasn't repeated.

Everyone, including the puma, was fast asleep. Ariel decided to let them rest and stared into the water. She examined her hair and pulled out a twig that she hadn't noticed was stuck. The faster she could get home, the better. It wasn't like she didn't like her new friends, she did, but she missed Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, and Scuttle among others. She hoped she could introduce her companions here to the ones she has at home.

In the reflection of the water, she saw a blonde woman approaching from behind. Her heart leapt for joy when she saw her.

Ariel jumped up and spun the face her, "Somebody else!" The exclamation awoke everyone else, and they all stood to see the new woman.

Tiana sighed as she rested her hands on her heart, "Thank goodness someone found us!"

Jasmine felt like hugging the woman, but then she heard the puma growl. She looked at him, noticing how he was in a defensive position and that his teeth were bared.

She looked back at the woman, suddenly feeling nervous. The blonde woman gave the girls an unpleasant smile before reaching behind her back.

* * *

**What do you think? I love reading your thoughts in the reviews!**


	11. All Together

**It's been forever! :( I wrote the rest of this story in two short chapters due to the fact that I've been losing interest in this particular story. I know it's not the best ending, but I figured a bad ending is better than no ending at all!**

**Emily, thank you! Having so many characters at a time is rough on its own, but having so many characters who speak different languages is even tougher!**

**Rainlily216, that's some really good advice for those girls! I was actually thinking about having the human ladder fail a few times before they were successful to keep things realistic. I wouldn't be surprised if their's a story already out there where the girls are mermaids. I've seen plenty of drawings for it! No worries about how long it took to review! I took the cake for how long it took me to update this story!**

* * *

Arabella swung the bat out that was behind her back. The mermaid leaned back, causing her to barely miss the redhead.

Seeing what was happening, the rest of the girls either tried to run over, prepare an arrow, or prepare to throw ice. Arabella knew that she would need to hurry.

She lifted the bat, ready to try again, when something grabbed her wrist. Looking back, she saw Pocahontas was preventing her from swinging the bat forward. Rapunzel was right behind her and latched onto the bat, trying to pry it out of Arabella's hands.

Angry, Arabella kicked behind her and managed to free herself, "No!"

* * *

Mulan, Belle, and Anna found it hard to breathe with how fast they were running, but they wouldn't stop. They had found tracks that belonged to Arabella, and were determined to follow them to her. It either meant that they could stop her, find the others, or hopefully both.

* * *

Arabella was about to knock Pocahontas and Rapunzel in the head, but the bat suddenly became too heavy and fell at her side. To see why it had done that, she looked and saw a huge block of ice had formed on the upper half.

If only she had gotten here a bit sooner, and she could've dealt with the two groups separately. Now she had no choice but to use a weapon that she hated.

Dropping the bat, she took out a revolver. Seeing the device made the girls stop in fear or in confusion as to what she was holding. Everything was still, even the puma refused to flinch.

Forgetting not everyone with her knew English, she exclaimed, "This was not how it was supposed to happen! It was supposed to be so simple! I bring you all here and see how history has changed! If results were seen right away, great, I could record what happens and everyone would eventually get to go home, but if not I would have to exterminate you all!"

Pocahontas, Snow White, Tiana, Aurora, Merida, and Elsa listened while the rest of the girls desperately tried to think of a plan.

"You were all supposed to appear in my hideout." At this point, Arabella got a crazy look in her eyes that made everyone nervous. "You were all supposed to be near me for when I kill you or send you all back home, but the machine malfunctioned and only three of you girls appeared there!"

Elsa couldn't help but ask, "My-my sister?"

She chuckled, "Trapped with the other two." Her expression suddenly turned serious, "Now don't interrupt! Nothing had been changed so it had come down to permanent extermination!"

"Are you insane?!" Tiana yelled.

"Very much. Thanks for noticing."

"Listen to me," Pocahontas began cautiously, "Obviously nothing has changed because we're all meant to go home. What happens if ending our lives makes this world chaotic? You won't necessarily be able to fix that."

"I won't be lectured by someone who died 500 years ago!" Arabella growled.

Tiana continued to yell, "This dead woman has common sense! Something you obviously lack!"

Rapunzel didn't understand a word that was being said, but yet she was so engrossed in the conversation that was taking place that she barely noticed the earpiece that landed in front of her feet. Slowly, she turned her head to the side to see her cousin with two strangers. Anna pointed at her own earpiece as Rapunzel picked up the one at her feet and put it on her ear.

"Shut up!"

Rapunzel jumped not from how loud Arabella's voice was, but the fact that she understood what she said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jasmine take a few steps back, and saw that the woman was wearing her own earpiece.

Anna reached into the satchel again before tossing another one to Ariel. The mermaid had seen the three new girls and skillfully caught the one thrown to her. The rest were too far away for Mulan, Belle, and Anna to throw without Arabella noticing.

"Now what?" whispered Anna.

Belle cautiously waved her hands at the others, "We need to get the other's attentions without Arabella noticing."

"I really am sorry that it had to come down to this. Truly I am."

Aurora crossed her arms, "You don't seem sorry!"

Meanwhile, Snow White saw Belle waving and began to cautiously move out of Arabella's sight. Unluckily, Arabella noticed.

She swung her revolver so that it pointed at Snow White, "Don't move!"

Mulan sighed, "There's no way they'll be able to sneak by her. Allow me."

As silently as she could, Mulan stepped out from her hiding spot. The ones who hadn't seen her before tried to contain their shock at the sight of her.

Arabella was completely oblivious, "Goodnight."

Suddenly, Mulan leapt forward and grabbed Arabella by her wrist, pointing the weapon in the air. The shot was loud, and the ones who had no idea what it was were particularly surprised by the noise. While this occurred, Belle and Anna jumped from their hiding spot and began distributing the earpieces. Another shot echoed throughout the forest as Mulan tried to wrestle the gun out of the villain's hands. Jasmine joined Mulan in her struggle, consequently having the puma leaping up into a tree so that he could be ready to pounce.

After Merida received her earpiece, she gave a battle cry. With great aim, she shot a regular arrow at the weapon. The arrow hit its target, causing Arabella to drop the weapon. Before she could pick it up, Mulan kicked it away. In a fit of rage, Arabella got ready to hit Jasmine, only to be stopped by an ice arrow that hit her arm.

The freezing took place immediately. Arabella didn't even have a chance to cry out before she seemed to be made of ice. Everything became silent and nobody dared to move or speak. It seemed like it was over, but yet the battle had happened so fast that it seemed unlikely. The adrenaline still coursing through them refused to let them relax. The sound of ice cracking only caused them to tense more.

The ice around Arabella shattered and the woman fell on her hands and knees. She appeared to have no injuries and could attack at any moment.

But instead she sat up and clutched her head, "Where am I?"


	12. The End and the Beginning?

Everyone was confused, Arabella on where she was and the girls on her sudden change in behavior.

Elsa spoke, "That's actually a good question."

Arabella shook her head to clear it before she recognized the girls, "Hey! I know you girls! You're all in my favorite book! You're my heroes!"

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Then... why did you try to kill us?"

She seemed horrified at the accusation, "I would never! If I squashed a fly once and cried myself to sleep, imagine how I would feel after slaughtering all of you!"

Carefully, Mulan picked up the revolver, "Then why do you have this?"

"Have wha-?" she began before seeing the weapon, "That's not mine! I've never ever touched a weapon! I'm absolutely no good at fighting."

Merida snorted, "Yeah, we figured that out on our own."

Pocahontas asked in a gentle tone, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Arabella closed her eyes in concentration, "I was... driving to meet someone."

Rapunzel was getting anxious, "Who?!"

"He never said his name. He sent me an email... a message saying that he was very interested in my skills with technology and had a project for me. I was going to decline for I was too busy with my other job, but he offered me $100,000. I couldn't pass the opportunity up!"

Tiana drawled out a whistle.

"And you have no idea who this was?" asked Aurora.

"If I met him, I don't remember a thing about him. I can't even remember the email address. What's going on?"

Snow White helped her up, "We were all brought here, seemingly by magic, thanks to you. You had said something about wanting to see how the world would change without us?"

"I didn't change anything, did I?!" Arabella panicked.

Rapunzel put a hand on her shoulder, "Not yet. You were going to get rid of us to do just that."

That's when Belle asked the question on everyone's mind, "You brought us here. Can you get us back?"

* * *

Back at the hideout, Arabella typed rapidly on the keyboard, looking for anything that might get the girls back home. Most of the girls passed the time by chatting, or in the case of Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel, hugging.

"I was so worried about you guys!" admitted Elsa.

Anna pulled back from the hug, "I'm okay. Rapunzel?"

"Better now that I can understand you both!" Rapunzel replied.

Elsa nodded, "Yes, but you know we can't keep these right?"

"Aw!" said Ariel, overhearing the news.

Jasmine stopped scratching the puma behind the ears, "We can't afford to change anything."

"Wow," said Merida, "You're the one who couldn't understand a single person for the last couple of days!"

"Pretty soon, I'll go back to understanding everybody."

"Too bad, I really liked ya!"

Pocahontas looked over Arabella's shoulder, "We need to go back from right when we left. My disappearance could cause my father to be suspicious of the settlers. If there's any hope that we'll be able to live peacefully together, they can't battle."

Arabella bit her tongue. Instead, she gave her full concentration on finding a way to get her heroes back where they belonged.

"So your husband woke you with a kiss too?" asked Aurora.

Snow White answered, "Yep. I knew love was powerful, but not that much!"

"Done!" yelled Arabella as she stood, "Quick, everybody brace yourselves!"

Mulan sighed, "I guess this is goodbye then..."

"No," said Arabella, "I'm going to need you all here again very soon."

She pressed the space bar and all of the girls simultaneously fainted.

* * *

A dark figure watched as the girls all disappeared back to their own times. It was very tempted to take the crystal ball and throw it across the room.

Arabella said that she would need the girls to eventually return. It assumed so that they could all track itself down. Like it was going to let that happen.

* * *

**A bit of an explanation is in order.**

**I had written this entire story as a sort of prologue, a test run if you will. I had wanted to see if people would read something like this story, so I wrote this to set up the sequel. If I do post a sequel, it will take some time. First, all of the details need to be worked out. Second, I'm busy with school and other stories. Third, I noticed that I've been losing interest in this particular story as time went on and would have to wait until I get inspired to write again.**

**So far, I have a general idea of where all of the princesses are in their lives when Arabella brings them back. I wanted to post the ideas here to okay them or virtually smack me upside the head from my stupidity.**

**-Merida hasn't gone back in time for about a year. Not much has changed in her life.**

**-Ariel now has Melody and it's been a year since The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea.**

**-Like in history, Pocahontas has a little boy named Thomas. Due to the raging battle between the supporters of John Smith and John Rolfe, his father John will be in England for business.**

**-Mulan has a little toddler and is pregnant with another child.**

**-While I've had my suspicions in the past that Anna has fire powers, that probably won't be included. What will is that she is heavily pregnant with a boy.**

**-Cinderella has yet to have any children.**

**-Elsa has been courted many times, but has yet to choose a king.**

**-Rapunzel and Eugene had a twin boy and girl, both with blonde hair.**

**-Tiana's restaurant is extremely successful, but Naveen and her decide to wait on having a family. Instead they participate in civil rights movements.**

**-Belle suspects that she may be having a kid.**

**-Snow White has been queen for five years with no sign of having a child yet.**

**-Jasmine has a little girl and a toddler boy.**

**-Aurora has a newborn son.**

**Although now I know that if I write a sequel, a few changes will have to be made in how I write. There are too many characters for me to use my regular style of writing!**

**Whether or not I write the sequel, I want to thank you all for supporting me and showing this story love! :)**


End file.
